New Places, New Faces
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Bakura stood in his soul room wondering just how he got himself into his current predicament.Not that it was really his choice in the first place he was just along for the ride.HA!Who was he kidding?He was forcibly drug away from Japan.HPYGO Xover.
1. Chapter 1: Post

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter. If I did then I would have enough money to buy the French Horn I so desperately want.

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner

Yadounishi - Landlord

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way.)

Gomen/ Gomen Nasai- Sorry or I'm sorry

{Ryou to Bakura}

{{Bakura to Ryou}}

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese" _(Not in this chapter).

"**English" **(Not in this chapter).

New Places, New Faces

Chapter 1:

Post

Yami Bakura, King of Thieves and master and inhabitant of the Millennium Ring stood less than placated in soul room, wondering loudly through his mind link just how he had been dragged by his usually spineless yadounishi into his current predicament. It was clear from the beginning that this choice was not his to be made no matter how much he might threaten, and he was to be along for the ride. Personally, he blamed the Pharaoh and his worthless excuse of a hikari.

{Yami?} Ryou's voice reached out cautiously through the mind link, {I'm…} His light trailed off, unsure of what to say to his overly furious dark that might lessen his anger. Fear, paranoia, and the slightest, almost intangible, hint of defiance trickled through the link. It changed rather quickly to apologetic and cowering at the flare of the spirit's rage.

{{Quiet mortal.}} Bakura hissed at his terror-stricken host. The boy quickly withdrew and pulled in upon himself, allowing the spirit of the Ring to all but shut him out of his own mind. He could distinctly hear the ancient thief muttering curses and threats from his soul room and he knew he would pay for his defiance later.

{I apologize for not entering the tournament as you wished.} Ryou whimpered through his mind, hoping the spirit would calm down at his obvious submissive display.

Bakura snarled to himself. The Japanese Regional Dueling Tournament was to begin today. Bakura had hoped to enter to cause mischief, and hopefully win. Relieving some of the participants of their valuables and cards while there was only a plus. The ring spirit was not one to tolerate the individuality of his slaves. Hence, he was still not quite certain why he allowed himself to be dragged, albeit mostly unwillingly, all the way to Britain, or Scotland or wherever he was. It had all started a few weeks before when his host had received the thrice cursed letter.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ryou sat at his small kitchen table in the apartment his father rented for him reading the morning addition of the Domino paper and sipping lightly at a cup of watered down coffee. He enjoyed the blissful early mornings when his rather explosive dark was not yet awake and aware enough to threaten him or his friends. This particular morning, Ryou was paying less attention than normal to the paper having just received a letter from his wayward father.

It had been short and to the point. He had been planning on visiting his son for a week over the summer holiday, but had sent an emotionless note explaining that his work at the dig site was too important at the moment for him to leave to come home. To further keep him away, Mr. Bakura had also explained rather briefly that he would be traveling to America within the month to give lectures at various colleges and would be spending the next six months there, if not longer.

Ryou sniffed and shuddered, his eyes still filled with his unshed tears. If his Yami were to wake up and find him in this venerable state… He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the mail slot flap hitting the door. Ryou looked confusedly at the small pile of bills and letters in front of him. The mail had already come for the day…

{{Are you just going to sit here, or are you going to go and get it?}} Bakura asked irritably. Ryou jumped and squeaked, he had not heard his other awaken. The thief chuckled darkly and softly in his head at the thought. {{I'm a thief, am I not? You should not hear me awaken unless I purposely alert you of my presence.}}

Ryou stood up dutifully and made his way to the hallway that led to his front door. He had noticed that the spirit was in a particularly gracious mood this morning and planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible, so he made sure that moved quickly through the apartment.

For a split second, Ryou could only wonder if the spirit had done something again, and this was a summons or a bill or a ransom note or money from some unknown crook the thief might have worked with on his last nightly escapade. Said spirit snorted from his soul room and sent contempt down the link. {{If I had done anything of the sort, you would never have heard about it. Do you doubt my abilities hikari mine?}} Bakura asked with an evil gleam in his eye, sending a small dose of pain down the link and smiling sadistically as Ryou winced.

{Of-f course not. Just a stay thought, nothing to be concerned about.} Ryou muttered softly to his other as he bent down to pick up the thick looking letter off the floor in front of his door.

The envelope was thick and yellowing with a particular feel, smooth and dryer than most paper felt. It weighed heavy in his pale hand. Bakura took on his less than corporal form next to his host. The letter felt weird. Almost is made of…

"I thought mortals had stopped using parchment paper long ago." Bakura said as he raised a curious eyebrow at the envelope. It was sealed with a red wax seal, another dated and odd thing about it. The center consisted of a large and ornate 'H' which was surrounded on four sides by a lion, badger, eagle and snake. From Ryou's memory, Bakura gathered that it looked uncannily like the crest of a school. He tapped his foot impatiently at his light.

"Are you quite finished? Why don't you turn it over to the front if you aren't opening it so I can see what the return address is." The thief ordered. Ryou winced noticeably, as if expecting to be struck and flipped the letter over.

"The return address is…" Ryou allowed his voice to trail off as he was drawn to something far more interesting than who might have possibly sent the mysterious letter. The address read:

Mr. Ryou Bakura

1890 Sakura Road

Apartment 19

Domino City

Japan

And

Mr. Yami Bakura

Millennium Ring

Bakura let out a fierce some growl from over Ryou's shoulder, anger radiating off of him in waves. "How do they know about my Ring!" He hissed into Ryou's ear.

Ryou fought to control the shivers of fear. It was true that his yami had been less abusive as of late, only sending him mental pain instead of physical pain, but Ryou felt horror that he had not in weeks at the acrimony that was radiating around him and suffocating his very soul. "I'm sure it's nothing. Surely it's only Malik playing a distasteful prank. Or-r mayb-be it's J-Joey or T-Tris-stan?" Ryou stuttered out, trying to calm his furious other and cowering away from his animosity. The thief king raised a delicate eyebrow and shook his head at his host's theories.

"I doubt it yadounishi. Malik is busy with his tomb keeping responsibilities and is far too lazy and stupid to put together a ruse like this. Joey and Tristan know better than to cross me." His yami said this last part with a satisfied smirk. "Open it." He ordered to his still cowering light. Ryou nodded and tore open the seal with shaking fingers.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Canfed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr.'s Bakura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than August 10.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Bakura snorted darkly at the first part. But gestured to Ryou to continue reading the additional message below the first.

Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura and the Spirit of the Ring,

Greetings to you both. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school. I am quite sure that you are both surprised by the abrupt appearance of your acceptance letter and are curious about, not only it's origins, but also it's validity. I can assure you personally that all of this is very real and legitimate. Until about five months ago, the magical world was unaware of your existence until a report was sent into a police department detailing a highly magical occurrence. The Japanese Ministry of Magic was called upon to investigate the situation and they discovered the existence of some very powerful items known to you as the Millennium Items I believe. After a fair amount of research on these items and the power of shadow magic they bestow upon you, it was decided that you should be contacted and extended an invite to school. As both Japan and, incidentally, Egypt do not have schools and perform all magical training at home, the European Ministry was contacted and we have agreed to enroll you into Hogwarts. Therefore, I cordially invite you to attend our school and harness your unique abilities and gain a few more along the way. It is entirely up to you and your alter-ego as to whether you attend or not, but, should you refuse, the Japanese Ministry shall be checking in frequently. If you do so wish to take up our offer, you will be joining our fifth year class as transfers. I shall have someone meet you at the central fountain at Domino Park on August 15th at six o'clock in the morning to escort you to a family who has agreed to host you until school begins. We expect your acceptance or declination by August 10th. And do not worry, your secret is safe and well guarded.

I hope to see you both September First!

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

Both yami and hikari were silent as they finished the letter. Ryou's mind was in a state of turmoil as his dark's turbulent feelings of vexation and irritation filtered through to his side of the link and mixed with his own feelings of dread, curiosity and excitement. After reading the letter for a second time, Bakura swore loudly in Egyptian and started pacing, muttering incomprehensive threats under his breath. Ryou watched him cautiously.

"Do you still believe it to be one of those nitwits you mentioned before?" Bakura lashed out at his light as he continued to pace the floor. Ryou backed away slightly and breathed a sigh of relief when the phone rang shrilly from the kitchen, making a mad dash past the seething spirit to answer it.

"Hello?" Ryou asked shakily as he clicked the receiver on.

"Ryou? It's Malik." His Egyptian friend stated bluntly over the line. After battle city, the Spirit of the Ring and Malik had been at odds with each other, but Malik had slowly grown to accept and trust Ryou and, by extension, he grew to accept the spirit as a plotting partner. When Malik was in town, Bakura was always in a distinctly better mood as less likely to hurt anyone or seal anyone into the shadow realm. Malik was an excellent distraction.

"Good morning Malik, I haven't spoken to you in quite a while. How is everyone? Are the tombs still intact?" Ryou asked conversationally as he ignored the continued muttering in the back of his mind as the spirit returned to his soul room to listen in upon the conversation better.

"Good evening actually. Everybody's fine. Ishizu and Odion are both busy with new findings and the museum. One of our tombs actually proved to be larger than we thought, so they're out heading the expedition at the moment. I actually called because I received a curious little letter from one Albus Dumbly-something inviting me to some private wizardry school. I was just wondering if Bakura might have had something to do with it." In his soul room, Bakura scoffed at the idea, believing it to be below his standards.

"No, he didn't. We just received one as well. I was going to call you later and ask if you might have had anything to do with it." Malik was uncharacteristically silent for a moment.

"Interesting. Do you th--" Malik was promptly cut off by Ryou as the phone beeped in his ear. With a quick apology, Ryou pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID, recognizing the number as the one from the Kame Game Shop.

"Gomen, Malik. I have to take this, it might be important, I'll be right back." Malik grunted his consent and Ryou switched over to the other line and put the phone back up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Good morning Ryou, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I had a quick question and it couldn't wait." Yugi's innocent voice rang out over the line and Ryou smiled unconsciously at the voice of his friend. Yugi had accepted him completely after he apologized, as did the Pharaoh. He now went out of his way to invite Ryou everywhere possible so that he would not have to spend all of his time with his unruly spirit. Ryou always felt safer in the presence of Yugi and the Pharaoh.

"Good morning to you as well, and do not worry, you weren't disturbing anything. How can I help you?" Ryou asked politely as Bakura listened intently from his soul room. With his vendetta against the Spirit of the Puzzle, Bakura always wanted to be informed when it concerned Yugi.

"I received a strange letter this morning and Yami believes that Bakura sent it as a joke. It's about some magic school called Hogwarts and from some man named Albus Dumbledore. Is it possible that he sent it?" Yugi asked cautiously. From Ryou's perspective, it almost sounded like he was trying to ask without accusing and angering the thief king.

"No, Bakura didn't send it. I received the same letter as well, as did Malik. In fact, Malik called just before you did. Let me join our call with his and then we'll see what we can come up with, okay?" Yugi agreed and Ryou pressed a few buttons on his keypad before putting the phone back to his ear. "Malik? Yugi? Are you there?"

"Yes." They both answered at once.

"I would venture a guess, Yugi, that since you're on the line as well that you also received the letter from Hogwarts and believed that Bakura sent it?" Malik asked, humor clear in his tone. Yugi answered immediately.

"Yes, I also received the letter. I found it unnerving that the wizards found out so much from research on the items. How could they possibly know that they contain the spirits of two ancient Egyptians? And you Malik, you've lived underground almost your whole life, how would a magic government from a different nation dig up enough to find you as well? What do you make of this? And, yes, Yami did believe that Bakura sent the letter at first." Yugi answered thoughtfully. Ryou felt Bakura rustling in the back of his mind and suddenly found himself sitting on the floor of his soul room.

"Believe it or not oh mighty Pharaoh, I do have better things to do than send you fake mail. Is it not possible that you sent the letter as well?" The ring spirit hissed out. "Tread lightly Pharaoh, lest I teach you a lesson."

"Watch yourself tomb robber. You know as well as I that you are no match for me. I think it's fairly obvious that these letters are from an outside force and not from any of us." Yami finished. His tone warning. Bakura's eyes twitched and he scoffed, pushing Ryou back into control.

"Anyway," Malik interrupted, breaking the awkward silence before it could become deafening, "I agree with Yugi. This is all very disturbing. No matter how much research they did, no one should have been able to find out about either spirit and I only surfaced about a year ago. The items haven't been acting up, so they shouldn't be sensing the aftershocks of the shadow magic. This is all very fishy." Malik muttered into the mouthpiece, sounding thoughtful.

{Do you have any theories?} Ryou asked quietly through the link. He felt the metaphorical wheels turning in his yami's head as he contemplated the answer.

{{As to how they found out about us? No. It could not have been the Pharaoh nor I, as we both are too cautious to let our shadow magic be seen. Either someone else has shadow magic, or we are being lied to. This could be a clever ruse to trap us.}} Bakura murmured partly to himself.

{If it's only a trick, then you could easily send the perpetrator to the shadow realm couldn't you?} Ryou asked reluctantly. As a light, he still believed in the good of people and didn't like to see anyone banished to a soulless existence in the shadow realm, but he knew that this would please and satisfy his yami.

{{Yes.}}

"Hem Hem." Malik irritated voice sounded over the ear piece interrupting Ryou's thoughts. Bakura faded back deeper into his soul room. "What have you and Bakura come up with Ryou?" Ryou bit his lip lightly.

"We believe that it could be another trap. I'm going to respond with a 'yes' though and go meet the person who is supposed to pick me up. If it's someone who is trying to kidnap us or force us into something… I suppose I'll allow Bakura to handle it." Ryou stated calmly over the phone, feeling a prickling of content coming from Bakura's side of the link. He was dearly hoping for the latter situation. "The letter said someone would meet me in Domino Park at 6:00 in the morning on the 15th."

"Mine said the same." Yugi's voice rang out from the other line.

"I'm to be meeting someone at the museum at 11:00 that same night. Do you think they will bring us all to the same place? I'm supposed to be staying with a host family and I assume you two are as well. We would have to be brought together at some point, they surely wouldn't keep us all apart. They pick us up in four days and term starts in twenty, what are they going to have us do until then? Twiddle our thumbs?" Malik wondered half amusedly from the other end. The other two laughed thoughtfully, wondering the same thing.

"Whatever does happen, we need to be prepared. There's no telling what kind of magic these people can do, so we need to watch our backs carefully. Especially you Malik. You will be alone." Ryou said seriously. Yugi made an agreeable grunt over the phone.

"Well guys, I need to get going. My grandfather needs me and I have plenty of packing to do. Be careful Malik, see you in a few days Ryou!" Yugi said cheerfully over the phone as he hung up. Ryou shook his head, Yugi was always so positive even in the face of possible danger.

The other two duelists muttered their goodbyes to their excitable friend and Ryou directed his attention to Malik. "I had better go as well. I'll need to pack and find some house sitters. I'll see you in a few days Malik."

"I would certainly hope so. I would die of boredom if I had to talk and scheme with wizards for sixteen days straight." Ryou smiled at his friend's antics and hung up the phone. He felt his yami close off the bond, leaving only the smallest strand of a link between them as he went as deep as he could into Ryou's mind, most likely to sleep or plot.

"Well," Ryou commented to his echoingly empty house. "Let's get packing."

* * *

**(Four Days Later; 5:00 am)**

"Hikari, maybe you don't quite understand me. We are entering the dueling tournament on the first. I didn't exactly give you an option in the matter." Bakura told his host firmly as he followed him, in spirit form, around the tiny apartment. Ryou was grabbing the last few articles of clothing from his dryer and was folding them as he bustled down the hallway. He set a pile of folded shirts and socks on his bed before turning to his annoyed yami. Ryou took a calming breath.

"I know how much this tournament means to you yami. But I have already sent our agreement to go to Hogwarts. Everything has been taken care of in that respect. Plus, the tournament doesn't accept late registrations and those had to be sent in over two weeks ago. The spots are all filled. We can't enter." Ryou told the glaring spirit gently. Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared holes through his quiet host.

"…Very well. We will be entering the next one." He told Ryou, his tone offering no argument. "Do not forget my trench coat." He added as an afterthought. "Or my daggers."

Ryou, who had turned back around and was neatly packing his clothes into a small suitcase, rolled his eyes. "Not to worry. Your coat is on the doorknob, I won't forget it. I would rather not take every knife you own. We shall only need a few." Bakura snorted at this.

"So you say. I refuse to leave them all here where they could lose their quality and well oiled look. They need to be properly cared for. Leaving them all for a year will not suffice." He said in an irritated tone. Ryou huffed under his breath, the spirit was becoming far too annoying.

"Regardless, you shall not be taking the whole collection. There is simply not enough room. Why not pick the ones that need the most care? And remember, these are for safety purposes only. Please to not take them so that you can carve open some unfortunate soul that I will not allow you to banish. It would get us expelled from the school and possibly arrested. They might even take the ring." Ryou shuddered involuntarily . His yami might be evil, but he had no chance of surviving without him. He had not felt complete before. "Why not go and decide which ones you want and I shall come and collect them momentarily?"

Ryou felt Bakura leave the room, his mind closed to his hikari. Said hikari went through his suitcase methodically, counting what he had carefully. With a nod, he returned to his closet to grab two more pair of jeans before carefully packing them and closing the case. He picked it up and carried it down the hallway to the small closet that Bakura had transformed into a storage closet for his knife-fetish. Ryou opened the door and set the suitcase on the ground, opening the suitcase and making sure his clothes were safely on one side so that he would have room for Bakura's… valuables.

His yami was carefully combing through each case, looking over each dagger, pocketknife, and short sword with a practiced eye as he tried to decide. A moment later, he had taken control of Ryou's body in order to pick up the objects of his choosing. He added two to his front pocket. One a pocketknife, the other a Swiss army knife with extra attachments. He then grabbed a dagger which he clasped on his belt next to his dueling deck, out of sight, but within easy reach. From here, he began to carefully wrap towels around several of the short swords and place them gently in Ryou's suitcase. Grabbing a few more small daggers for good measure and sticking them in the bag, the spirit relinquished control and retreated into his soul room.

{{I would prefer to not be bothered until we leave.}} The spirit told Ryou blankly before closing off the link. Ryou sighed lightly, smiling, and bent down to secure the suitcase and gather everything else that he would need for his journey, quickly reminding himself to make sure that his duel disk was safely wrapped up inside his suitcase and away from anything sharp, pointy, and shiny.

* * *

**(5:45 am; Same Day)**

"I guess this is it. This is the last time we will see our home for quite some time."

Ryou stood in the front doorway of his darkened apartment. It's not like he would miss this place. It held dark memories for him, even if it was home. Bakura stood silently beside him as if he were already missing his familiar space.

"Who will be house-sitting while we are away?" He asked curiously, eyeing his hikari.

"Joey, Tristan, and Tea." Bakura made a sound of disbelief, shooting his host a withering gaze.

"Would you like our home to be in one piece when we return, or fifteen?" He asked irritated.

"Joey, Tristan, and Tea aren't that bad! They are good people. Sure Joey and Tristan can be a bit… hyperactive at times, but I'm sure Tea can keep them calm and take care of everything. I trust them."

"Whatever you say yadounishi."

Ryou contemplated glaring at his yami for a moment before deciding better of it. He carefully removed the black trench from the knob and slipped it on, feeling it's comforting warmth against his skin. He opened the door, locking it from the inside and took one last sweeping look of his home. He closed the door quickly and Bakura disappeared back into the ring in a brilliant glow of golden light.

{What do you suppose wizard magic is like? Do you think it is like the shadows?} Ryou asked Bakura carefully over their link as he made his way down the stairs and through the small lobby of the apartment complex. He felt the spirit shrug.

{{It is most likely like the magic in children's stories. Making objects appear in thin air, levitating random objects, ex cetra. Normal wizard magic.}} He answered with a touch of sarcasm.

{And the school! I can't even begin to imagine what it might be like! How do you suppose we will get there? What classes are available for us to take?} Ryou's excitement poured over the mind link, causing Bakura to draw away slightly as they entered the park that was, conveniently enough, almost right across the street from the apartment, and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

The ring spirit rolled his eyes. {{Why not look at the book list and the list of required items that came with your acceptance letter? I would wager a bet that it would contain at least some information as to what classes are available for you to take.}} Bakura answered in a wayward tone as he began to scan the park through Ryou's eyes turning the normal, soft doe-brown into a muddy blood colored hue.

{Why didn't you tell me that already?} Ryou exclaimed as he hastily reached into his pocket and dug out the folded parchment envelope. He shifted through it before pulling a sheet of thick parchment from the others and unfolding it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Fifth-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

A Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

Diving into the Occult by Odysseys Ishaus

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Monster Book of Monsters by Newt Salamander

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 tarot deck

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Ryou chuckled quietly and felt the questioning sent through the link. {They seem to have a book here for even you yami. The 'Monster Book of Monster'. Sounds like a book on duel monsters doesn't it?}

Bakura grumbled something that Ryou couldn't discern. Bakura was watching someone entering the front entrance of the park. {{The Pharaoh's here.}} He said quickly, redirecting his attention on the odd pink-haired woman who was sitting on a bench not too far away reading an odd paper.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said quietly as he sat down next to Ryou, placing his duffle bag at his feet, apparently taking notice of the woman as well. He glanced her way and lowered his voice to a whisper to keep her from overhearing. "Any sign of whoever is supposed to be picking us up?"

Ryou shook his head, "No. Bakura's looking at the moment though. He's been on high alert ever since we walked out of the apartment this morning." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Yami's been acting exactly the same way." Yugi's eyes glazed over slightly as he adopted a far off look. "He believes that the woman with the pink, spiky hair is suspicious looking." Ryou spared her a quick glance.

{{Tell the midget to tell the Pharaoh that I agree with him.}} Bakura ordered as he had Ryou sit straight so that he could watch her from Ryou's peripheral vision, never taking his eyes off of her.

{Please don't make fun of Yugi, he is my friend…} Ryou reprimanded quietly as he glanced over at Yugi who was also not taking his eyes off the woman. By the way his eyes were tinted with red, Ryou assumed the Pharaoh was acting the same way his yami was, but for different reasons.

"Bakura said to tell Yami that he does agree with him. But she looks normal enough though." Ryou commented as the woman folded her paper neatly and stood up from her seat, walking towards them.

"She's coming this way. We need to stay on our guard and be prepared for anything." Ryou offered a stiff nod and Bakura growled silently n his soul room, itching for a fight. He was on the verge of knocking Ryou out of control, only holding back because he was waiting for the threat. Ryou's eyes took on a greater reddish hue as Bakura came closer and closer to controlling the body. Yugi had merged with his Yami, his eyes becoming an eerie crimson color as his yami's overprotective habits took over.

The woman stopped in front of them and gave them a calculating look. "Are you Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mouto?"

------

**A/N: Well, here is the revised chapter. It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but as it's one day late… **

**This is the revised chapter. I read back through the story decided "Wow, my writing sucked back then, my eyes are going to bleed" and then I rewrote it. I realized my Yami Bakura was WAY OOC! So I went back through and made him much more malicious, so I hope he better matches his true character. **

**If you're reading through this either again or for the first time, remember, I might not have revised everything yet, so some of the chapters might not match up with the others. For example, this chapters Yami Bakura is rude and slightly cruel, but chapter 2's (at the moment) is the Bakura I wrote the first time, which was fun and much much too nice. Just something to keep in mind.**

**More revised chapters are yet to come! Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**EdElricFan1001**

**Revised: December 26, 2009**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! would I really be writing a story?**

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner/Soul mate (not in a lover type way, this isn't yaoi)

Yadounishi - Landlord

Mon Hitorio no Boku- Other me/My other self/My other half

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way)

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry/very sorry

Ano-Umm

Daijoubou- I'm alright (also can be, if I'm not mistaken, are you alright)

Nani- What

{Ryou to Bakura}

{{Bakura to Ryou}}

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese"_

"**English"**

"_**Egyptian"**_

"Arabic"

**New Places, New Faces **

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**

_Last Time:_

"She's coming this way. We need to stay on our guard and be prepared for anything." Ryou offered a stiff nod and Bakura growled silently in his soul room, itching for a fight. He was on the verge of knocking Ryou out of control, only holding back because he was waiting for the threat. Ryou's eyes took on a greater reddish hue as Bakura came closer and closer to controlling the body. Yugi had merged with his Yami, his eyes becoming an eerie crimson color as his yami's overprotective habits took over.

The woman stopped in front of them and gave them a calculating look. "Are you Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mouto?"

* * *

Ryou could feel Bakura relax slightly, this was obviously their guide, but he also felt a tinge of regret coming through the link. His yami had clearly wanted to kill someone this morning. Next to him, Yugi blinked and cocked his head to the side, looking at the woman curiously.

"_Ano… Ryou? Do understand this woman? I don't speak English, that is what she's speaking right?" _Ryou looked slightly confused for a moment and then his eyes brightened with insight.

"_Oh! Goodness Yugi, I had forgotten! Of course you wouldn't speak English! Give me just a second, I'll tell her, and, yes, she is here to pick us up."_ Ryou turned from his slightly less confused friend toward the pink haired woman. **"Yes, we are. I'm Ryou Bakura and my companion is Yugi Mouto. Umm, Yugi doesn't speak English by the way, but I have no problem interpreting for you until he can learn how to speak it. Who are you?" **Bakura had asked the last part of the question, effectively cutting his host off from conversing any further. The woman blinked as Ryou hastily spoken words sunk in and she blushed slightly.

"**Oh! I'm sorry about that! I always forget to introduce myself, I can be a bit scatterbrained at times. Wotcher, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks. No one calls me Nymphadora."** Tonks held out her hand with a warm smile on her face and Ryou took it, smiling pleasantly as well. Yugi took her hand next, inclining his head briefly in respect. Ryou took this time to tell Yugi her name quickly before returning his attention to Tonks. **"No need to worry about translating or anything. Professor Dumbledore made these just for you guys."** She pulled out a simple clear adhesive patch that rather looked like a band-aid. **"This is a language patch, it will allow your friend to speak English along with any other language he might already speak. It should last for about three to four months before it needs replacing."** Tonks handed Ryou the patch and he examined it in awe. He didn't know magic could do things like this. He quickly turned to Yugi.

"_All you have to do is wear this patch, Yugi, and you will be able to speak English. It doesn't feel very dangerous, but you might want to have Yami run over it with the shadows quickly to make sure it's completely safe."_ Yugi nodded as he took the patch and Ryou thought he saw the slightest hint of darkness run it's way across the patches clear surface before Yugi smiled and peeled it off, pulling off the shoulder of his jacket and applying it to his upper arm.

"It is very nice to meet you Tonks, I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi said in perfectly unaccented English with a warm and trusting smile that had won over just about everyone he had ever met, and Tonks was no different. She smiled brilliantly and both Yami's relaxed more and returned to their soul rooms. One content, the other unhappy. Neither one could sense evil from this person, fortunately and unfortunately.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to fetch you two and he offers his sincerest apologies that he wasn't able to come and meet with you himself. So, if you're ready-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Ryou began, blushing at his rudeness, "but how, exactly, are we getting to the host family?" Tonks' jaw dropped and she smacked her forehead.

"I forgot! I'm so sorry! You two have never traveled like wizards before. We will take a portkey. It's basically an ordinary object that's been magicked to transport witches and wizards from one place to another in an instant. As for your host family… well, I'll explain that somewhere more private, these days you never know who might be listening in and watching." Tonks looked over her shoulder, her face the picture of paranoia. "If you'll just follow me…" She trailed off.

"One minute. How, exactly, are we supposed to know we can trust you? Surely you don't expect us to follow you without proper proof? That would be unbelievably naïve of us." Yami Bakura had knocked Ryou out of control, which hadn't been a surprise to the hikari. What had been a surprise, however, was that Ryou could feel genuine protectiveness flowing from Bakura's side of the link. Without any coherent thought in his head, Ryou sat dumbly in his soul room and watched the scene before him unfold.

"Strangely, I must agree that Bakura has a point. How can we be sure that we can trust you? You don't seem evil to us, but you could be leading us astray." Yami commented, taking control from Yugi after asking. Tonks frowned, a nervous look in her eye.

"I don't know of any spell that can prove that I am trustworthy, but I can assure you that I mean you no harm." Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly, unlike the Pharaoh, he had never been able to see the potential for good or evil on people, it was simply not in his, or the Ring's, power to do so. He would have no way of knowing if he should protect his hikari or not. The spirit allowed his eyes to widen. Protect? Where had that come from? He had never cared about his yadounishi before! He was changing into a carbon copy of the blasted Pharaoh! He forced back a growl and hazarded a look over at the puzzle spirit. Yami met his eyes and walked forward to stand in front of Tonks. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked into her eyes. After a split second he looked away.

"_**I don't sense any evil from her. Her soul is clean. We have nothing at all to fear from her or any of her cohorts I believe. However, we still need to keep our guard up; I'm not sure how much to trust them yet. I am giving control back to Yugi, and I suggest you do the same with Ryou."**_ Yami had turned about to walk back and stand beside Bakura and had whispered this to the shadows, willing them to take it to Bakura who rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

{{Yadounishi.}}

{Yes Bakura?} Ryou had answered carefully, keeping his tone open and light and smoothly tucking away his feelings.

{{Whatever you felt was a lie. It was simply lack of judgment and nothing more. Do you understand?}} The ring spirit asked in a menacing tone. In the back of his mind, Ryou felt his spirit drop, he had hoped that this would be a breakthrough.

{I understand.}

{{Good.}} Bakura swiftly pushed him back into control and retreating to his soul room, keeping a unconcerned vigilant. Ryou pushed thoughts about his yami from his mind and turned to Tonks instead.

"Uhh… I do believe we can trust you, you seem honest enough, right Yugi? Just lead the way." Tonks blinked rapidly at his sudden personality change, but shrugged it off quickly and both hikaris had to wonder if she had been told that her charges were slightly… different.

"Right this way boys. But hurry please, we're running rather short on time." She turned and started to walk briskly deeper into the park and away from the entrance.

Ryou and Yugi stood up and tripped quickly after her as they dragged their bags behind them. Tonks did not stay to the regular walking path very long, but strayed into the green grass and toward a heavily wooded area of the park. The two hikari glanced at each other, but followed her none the less. Tonks weaved her way easily through the trees not burdened down with luggage like her company was.

"Quickly now!" Tonks said as she ushered two out of breath hikaris into the clearing behind her. She looked around for a moment before pulling a rumpled and used looking handkerchief from one of her pockets and holding it out. "Now grab onto this, there isn't much time left!" Ryou's face paled as he gave the handkerchief a dry look.

"We're supposed to touch that? Who knows where it's been? Why would I want to touch it?" Ryou gave the handkerchief another scathing look and took a small step backwards as if it would bite him. Tonks moved closer to him anxiously.

"It's just a portkey, a wizard's way of traveling quickly from one spot to another. It's perfectly clean, but we have to make it look like something common and ordinary, but it's about to leave in thirty seconds so you need to grab your bags and touch it now or it will leave us behind." Tonks said holding out the offending item again. After a quick look to each other, Yugi and Ryou gripped tightly onto their bags and took hold of the offered item just as time ran out.

Yugi and Ryou felt a tug from somewhere behind their navels as their bodies were lurched forward, the trees blurring around them. Both quickly shut their eyes and tried to ignore to feeling of nausea in the pit of their respective stomachs.

Both Yami's clung to the conscious of their light as they each felt the panic that drowned out the other feelings. Neither had to worry for as suddenly as the rapid spinning started, it stopped. Ryou and Yugi fell to the ground, shaking, and trying to keep down breakfast. Despite the sick feeling, they noticed quite quickly that it was colder than it was when they left and the sun was not shining in-between the tree branches of the current clearing. Clutching his head, Ryou cautiously took in his surroundings, cataloguing that they were still in some wooded area, but definitely not the same one as before. Streetlights were barely visible in the distance, but neither heard any noise that would confirm that a populated area was around the corner. It was far too quiet.

That is until a high pitched pop made both hikaris and their yamis jump.

"What the _hell_ was that you Ra-damned idiot?" An indignant voice hissed out from their right. Both hikaris stumbled to their feet, that voice was easily recognizable.

"Malik!" Both called, grabbing onto the tanned blonde who had managed to remain standing after his experience with the portkey. Malik hadn't visited Domino or his friends in over six months, and both were ecstatic to see him safe and sound. The Egyptian stopped ranting at the red haired man standing before him and focused his attention on his two, tightly squeezing, friends.

"You know, it's great to see you guys too, but this is awkward and I can't breathe." The other two item bearers quickly released Malik and blushed lightly, stepping back. "How have you both been?" He asked, a smile on his face as he surveyed the Ring and Puzzle with lilac eyes. Ryou offered a weary smile.

"Slightly better I thin-"

"You guys can catch up in a few minutes, the world is far too dangerous right now to stand about chatting outside." Malik's guide said quietly, cutting off their conversation. From the small amount of moonlight that was filtering through the trees, Ryou could see that this man had vibrant red hair pulled back into a smooth ponytail that hung down his back, a gold earring with a long fang dangled and twinkled from one ear. Malik glared at him, obviously still not happy about his trip to England, if that was truly where they were.

"Right you are indeed Bill." Tonks said quite brightly, not noticing the tension that was originating from the blonde Egyptian, she silently dug through her pockets before she presented a scrap of paper with a flourish. "All of you read and memorize this quickly!" She handed the piece of paper to Yugi, who happened to be the closest to her, and Ryou and Malik read the message over his shoulder.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at _

_Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What the hell is the Order o-" Malik began, his voice and language clearly letting his irritation shine through, only to find that his mouth was covered with Bill's leather gloved hand.

"Not out here! All will be explained once we get to headquarters! Have you got it memorized yet?" All three nodded, Malik with a scowl on his face and Ryou with the laughter of Bakura ringing in his ears. Tonks swiped the paper from Yugi's hand and set fire to it with the tip of her wand (which she, apparently, kept up her sleeve), before she banished the ashes to someplace unknown. "Follow me quietly." Bill murmured as he, too, pulled his wand from his sleeve and quietly stalked through the woods and toward the streetlamps. Malik rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but followed after him anyway. Within minutes, they had emerged onto a street that left the transfers to wonder if they truly were safe with the wizards. After surveying the street, Bill turned to them.

"Think about what you just read on the paper and look between houses eleven and thirteen." The three exchanged quick, unbelieving glances, but thought about the flowing script on the paper. As they reached the end of the last line, numbers eleven and thirteen started to shake rather violently, but it seemed that their occupants could not feel the erratic motions of their houses, and a house like the ones on either side seemed to grow in between. Ryou's eyes grew wide and Bakura struggled not to let his jaw drop in his soul room.

{{Well that's quite useful. Wizard's grow their own houses, wonder how they did that?}} The spirit wondered aloud, and rhetorically, but didn't seem to mind all too much when Ryou answered him.

{No idea.} Ryou answered faintly as the house reached it's full size. Bill and Tonks started to make their way towards the door, moving briskly and checking back and forth as they crossed the empty street. Malik, Yugi, and Ryou followed after them once they had gotten over the shock of seeing a random house grow out of no where, Malik somewhat cautiously as he fingered something in his deep pockets which Ryou could only guess was the Rod.

Upon reaching the front door, both Bill and Tonks visibly relaxed, the former tapping his wand on the door which answered with a satisfying click as the door unlocked. Bill stowed his wand somewhere in the robes he wore and opened the slightly creaking door. Bill and Tonks ushered all three transfers in ahead of themselves, sparing a last look at the street before moving into the cramped entryway behind them and effectively cutting off the last source of light.

The only thing Ryou could hear was breathing and the clicking and grinding of multiple locks being shut. Bakura, already on edge around the wizards, contemplated pushing his host into his soul room, but thought better of the idea when Bill lit up the tip of his wand with some spell moments later.

"Try not to make any noise, you'll thank me for that advice later." Bill commented softly with a wry grin on his face as if he enjoyed his own inside joke. Tonks lit up her wand behind them and the combined light illuminated all corners of the room. Even Malik, who was never known for keeping the tidiest place, frowned at the layers of dust and cobwebs on the wall. Whatever this place was, it didn't look like it had been lived in long. At the other end of the entranceway, Bill opened up another door and brought them all inside, putting out his wand as they entered the main house.

"May we speak now?" Malik asked, irritated. He truly hated being ordered around, especially by someone dressed akin to his old Ghouls, and quite a bit of ordering had come about within the last hour. "And I do believe that you said you were going to be explaining a few things for us? How about we start with: 'Where the hell are we'?"

"I do believe that I did say something of the sort didn't I?" Bill smiled and nodded, "Come down with me to the kitchen and meet your other housemates, they can help explain everything. As for your first question, you already know the answer to that. You can leave your bags in here, the kitchens right down these stairs." Bill tossed them a smirk and exited down the aforementioned set of stairs with Tonks following behind him (the latter offering a wink as she exited). Malik glared at the duo, but followed his friend's example and placed his bags on the ground next to theirs.

{{I'm taking over hikari.}} Bakura said firmly as he pushed his host into his soul room. Ryou blinked in surprise, the malicious spirit had never warned him before he took the body.

{Please don't stab anyone or play a shadow game or something! We just got here and I really don't\'t want to be sent back to Japan so quickly.} Ryou pleaded with his yami who rolled his eyes in a bored manner.

{{Whatever yadounishi. Just go to sleep, I don't want the body tired again the next time I get it, understand?}} Ryou nodded and went to sit on his bed in the corner of the room. Bakura closed off the connection, leaving only enough for Ryou to barely understand what was going on outside. Bakura rolled his shoulders, they were still tense from Ryou controlling the body. He smirked as he saw Yugi bristle, clearly he had seen the switch as well but the Pharaoh had obviously decided to stay away as Yugi kept control. Malik smirked at him, it had been quite some time since they had last seen each other and there had been a distinct lack of chaos as of late. Before either could speak, Bill stomped up the stairs and gave them an odd look before he walked over to another staircase on the other side of the room before stopping.

"You guys can go ahead down to the kitchen, we're about to have a bite of dinner. My mom can whip up just about anything you could possibly want. And as an added plus, the people in the kitchen can answer all of your questions. I'm just heading up to get everyone else and I'll be right back down. Go on, everyone is anxious to meet you." Bill hurried up the staircase, yelling and beating on doors on his way up. Malik looked at the other two.

"Well then my fellow gentlemen, shall we?" He offered his arm to Bakura, who scoffed and smirked before heading for the doorway. Slightly put out, Malik sighed before grabbing Yugi's arm and leading him down the stairs in an exaggerated manner, Yugi turning a bright red. There was another door at the bottom and they could vaguely hear muffled voices. Bakura, being the first to reach the door (and as Yugi was shaking Malik off) twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The kitchen was much bigger than expected with a long table than ran straight down the middle of the room with benches on either side instead of chairs. Currently, the table looked rather empty as there were only three people sitting at it, three redheads, a man with long black hair and tattoos sitting next to Tonks and a pale man with graying brown hair sitting across from them. All six had drawn faces and were talking quietly and seriously about something, but all noise stopped as attention was turned away from the conversation and to the three who had just entered the room. Before anyone could so much as blink, a red-haired motherly looking woman was standing in front of them, inspecting them with a wary eye.

"You must be our three transfers! My name is Molly Weasley, this is Charlie, my son and my husband Arthur." The pointed to the two red-haired men, a younger one with a weather-beaten look and multiple burns and the other quite a bit older with a bald spot on his head and a time-weary look about him. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," the other two men at the table offered a wave, "and you already know Tonks of course. My! Your all so skinny! You must be famished! Everyone else has eaten but you three and Harry. We have a bit of leftover stew, but is there anything in particular that I can get for your dears?"

Bakura blinked as the woman's eyes raked over his hikari's thin body. It would take a few moments to absorb all of this new information.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I'm Yugi Mouto and these are my friends Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. Thank you for the offer for dinner, we are starving." Yugi announced with a bright smile that had won over many people in the past and Mrs. Weasley was no different.

"It is quite wonderful to meet you all as well! Now, what is it that I can get you for dinner?" She smiled back at Malik and Bakura as well.

"Just a salad please if you have one," Malik announced with a smile of his own, "I'm a vegetarian." Mrs. Weasley nodded to him, seemingly unhappy with his choice of meal, no wonder he had no meat on his bones.

"And for you Ryou dear?" She asked kindly, hoping that this boy had a better appetite than his friend.

"I'm quite partial to rare meat myself if you have any." Bakura said in Ryou's weak and humble accent. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"And how rare would you like it dear?"

"Just slightly warmed. I prefer raw steaks." Mrs. Weasley blinked at his order, but looked over to Yugi anyway who had turned slightly green at the spirit's order.

"And for you dear?" Yugi's face brightened and he flashed another bright smile.

"I'll just have whatever was left over Mrs. Weasley." She smiled kindly at him and ushered them all out of the doorway and over to the table.

"Coming right up! Now why don't you sit down and relax and introduce yourselves to everyone? Your trip couldn't have been pleasant as it was your first time." She started to bustle around the kitchen waving her wand and preparing the food. Malik shrugged and sat down at the table across from Sirius, Remus and Tonks with Yugi and Ryou sitting down on either side of him after a seconds hesitation.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin right?" Malik asked, looking at each one in turn. They exchanged glances with a snicker and the man Malik had dubbed 'Mr. Black' extended his hand.

"Call me Sirius please. Mr. Black is far too formal for me." Malik grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically. He could almost sense and air of mischief about this man, the other man extended his hand as well.

"Pleased to meet you Malik, Ryou and Yugi," He said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "Call me Remus or Lupin by the way." By this point to two Red- haired men had moved closer to their end of the table.

"Charlie Weasley. Pleasure." The younger ginger said with a nod, shaking Yugi's hand first. It was rough and calloused and had all three wondering what his line of work was.

"And I'm Arthur Weasley. It is quite nice to finally meet you all." After this last round of handshakes, Mr. Weasley guided the group over to sit at the table where Charlie engaged Malik in a conversation about Egypt.

"You are from Egypt, correct?" Malik nodded. "You should get along well enough with Bill then. He works as a curse-breaker for Gringrotts, wizarding bank. Breaks the curses in old tombs and helps the goblins find lost treasures and su-" Charlie was quite lucky that a tremendous crack had interrupted him for as a tomb keeper (even one that didn't live in tombs anymore) Malik was protective of his homeland's secrets and was about to give Charlie his take on the invading of the final resting places of Egypt's royalty.

With the crack, Yugi fell clean off the stool, landing in quite the undignified position on his head. Malik had turned around swiftly, gripping his Rod while Bakura had had the most severe reaction and had yanked a knife out of his pocket and was poised to throw it at the nearest threat. The two intruders paled at this reaction.

"Whoa there pal! We come in peace and all! You can put away the sharp, pointy object now!" One of the identical gingers said lightly, a smirk on the face of his double as they both held up their hands and snickered. "We're Fred and George Weasley by the way." They said in unison as Bakura grunted and stowed his throwing knife up his sleeve (easier access). Malik visibly relaxed as well and Yami refrained from taking control from Yugi.

{Yami, please don't be so abrupt! Yanking all manner of knives out of nowhere is not going to endear there wizards to us by any means! I don't want them any more suspicious of us.} Ryou spoke up from his soul room, this was a chance for him to start over and he didn't want to miss it.

{{Quiet hikari! While I am in control of this body I will do with it as I wish! I shan't kill anyone because fighting with the Pharaoh is tiring and I don't really feel like it at the moment. Learn to hold your tongue! Am I understood?}} Ryou flinched as the words struck him. In light of his yami's recent mood he had thought that he would have been able to speak out of turn.

{Y-Yes-s B-Bakura. I'm sorry.}}

Bakura cut off the connection. Giving this much leeway was quite unlike him, he would have to evaluate it later, but for now he had to appear as Ryou would.

Malik groaned inwardly as another set of introductions were made and they all had to smile and look pleasant as they greeted the twins. Bakura especially looked tense and he attempted to smile like his hikari and only succeed in looking slightly more psychotic than usual. This was covered by Yugi's normal enthusiasm, so everything was balanced in the end.

"Back when I was younger," Sirius began, looking Bakura directly in the eyes, "I threw knives for sport. Thought it was pretty cool, and so did the girls. Attracted them to me, made me seem all the more the daredevil and, if I'm not mistake, that you just had was a throwing knife. One of your talents?" He inquired curiously. Bakura nodded and pulled the dagger out again and held it out for Sirius to take and inspect. "Very nice," he commented, "Well taken care of, balanced, very sharp." Sirius briefly touched the point of the blade, cutting a small hole in his finger by accident.

"As a fellow knife-thrower, would you care to have a little competition?" Bakura asked in a challenging voice. He enjoyed competition, he enjoyed the thrill of the game and he hadn't been able to play one in quite a long time. Sirius grinned widely.

"I would indeed! It's been quite a while, so I'm probably rusty, but I'll give it a go." He flicked his wand at the far wall and a bull's eye drew itself at chest level, another flick provided a line for the two to stand on when throwing. Sirius offered Bakura his knife back, but he pulled another one from his inside pocket and Sirius smirked. "Well then, I'll go first." Taking his starting place, he focused on the wall and drew his arm back, flinging the dagger towards the bull's eye. He whooped when it hit dead center. "Beat that."

"No problem." He almost hissed out. He took his place next not even glancing at the target before he casually tossed his knife at the target. His smile grew with the satisfying 'thud' as his blade imbedded itself into the hilt of the other knife, a perfect shot.

Sirius had an appropriately flabbergasted look on his face while Malik and the Twins all had shouted 'no way' and had gone to inspect the two blades. Yugi had sat quietly at the table for a moment before returning to the conversation he and Tonks were having about her ability to change her features at will (at the moment she had a duck bill, one orange eye, one green eye and neon yellow hair). Sirius had quickly shook Bakura's hand while the twins and Malik argued if he had used some spell or not. However, everyone stopped talking when four more people walked into the room with Bill.

There were two more people with ginger colored hair (one girl and one boy) and another girl with bushy brown hair and bringing up the rear was a boy with a shock of messy black hair. Yugi immediately stood up (tripping much to Bakura's delight) and shook their hands, warmly introducing himself.

"Hi! I'm Yugi Mouto, it's very nice to meet you." He said with a slight bow. Malik was the next to approach, when he wasn't in a bad mood like earlier, he did have quite a lot of nervous energy. Bakura brought up the rear, holding out his hand and grunting 'Ryou' when inquired about his name.

The bushy haired girl took this as her signal to introduce her group, and soon Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had joined the large group of people sitting and talking at the dining room table. Bakura sat in-between Malik and Bill as the former was sending unbelievably dirty looks at the latter and, as much as he loved chaos, killing the host family probably wasn't the smartest idea at the moment. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat across from the three transfers and grilled Yugi (who was the only one who was truly paying attention) about life in Japan. Bakura and Malik were conversing quietly in Egyptian about nothing in particular when Mrs. Weasley cam over to the table with three bowls and a plate floating in front of her.

Two bowls of steaming stew landed in front of Harry (who had arrived a few hours before themselves) and Yugi (who thanked Mrs. Weasley profusely for dinner). The last bowl landed in front of Malik and held a large salad ("No wonder you're so thin dear. If you ate more than salad, you would have more meat on your bones.") and the plate landed before Bakura and he felt his mouth water at the sight of the large piece of raw steak before him.

"What are you eating?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his green face, cringing when Bakura cut the steak a a bit of blood leaked onto the plate.

"Raw steak. I'm quite partial to it." Next to him Malik's face paled before it turned green as well and he sent Bakura a withering look. Seeing this, Bakura licked his lips and took his first bite, his pale lips reddening from the slight amount of blood left on the meat. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, this is perfect."

"Your welcome, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him from the sink where she was magically washing dishes. Malik wrinkled his nose.

"Honestly Bakura, how can you eat something that used to be a living creature?" Bakura's eyes glinted a demonic red for a moment as he took another bite and smiled straight at Malik, blood on his teeth.

"Like that." His fangs glinted lightly as Malik blanched and turned back to his salad, a sick look on his face. Yami took over from Yugi and stared him straight in the eye.

"_**Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food thief?" **_He inquired with a smirk on his face that Bakura bristled at.

"_**Mind your own damn business Pharaoh."**_ He spat back with a glare. The few at the table who were paying attention to the exchange looked puzzled.

"Not to interrupt," Mr. Weasley began, "but what language was that?" Yugi, who had taken back control, turned to Mr. Weasley.

"It's an old form of the current day Arabic." He answered. It was a blatant lie, but no one needed to know that he and Bakura could speak in the language of the Ancient Egyptians.

"Wow, it's quite something to be bi-lingual so fluently at your age. If you don't mind me asking, how many languages do you speak." Remus asked curiously as he looked at the three transfers. Yugi fumbled here and Malik quickly picked up where Yugi left off.

"Currently we all speak four. Arabic, Japanese, English and the one you just heard." He answered quickly and the other two nodded to agree with him.

Sensing that more questions were about to be asked of them, Bakura cleared his throat, drawing all attention at the table to himself. "I just recalled," He began, "that someone promised us some explanations." He glanced at Bill. "And I do believe it's time that we received them."

-------------

**A/N: And here's revised chapter two. This took for freaking ever to finally get out, it just seemed to drag on and on! Sorry if it's a little boring, I just couldn't find anything to do with this one to make it any better short of improving the sentence structure, grammar, spelling and characterization. **

**To put this out there, I don't like cursing, but after re-reading this chapter… Malik and Bakura are not two that are just going to sit around and say 'gosh darn it' (like us country folk here in the southern part of the US) they're going to cuss like sailors. I do, however, draw the line at f-word and other choice words. The two present are really the only two I will be using, so it won't go above a 'T' rating.**

**Keep in mind that the other chapters might not have been revised yet, so characterization does not match. **

**I'm still looking for a beta if someone is interested.**

**Happy Reading!**

**EdElricFan1001**

**Revised: February 2, 2010**


	3. Chapter 3: Exhibitions

**Disclaimer: If I ****actually owned Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! would I really be writing a story?**

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner/Soul mate (not in a lover type way, this isn't yaoi)

Yadounishi - Landlord

Mon Hitorio no Boku- Other me/My other self/My other half

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way)

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry/very sorry

Ano-Umm

Daijoubou- I'm alright (also can be, if I'm not mistaken, are you alright)

Nani- What

{Ryou to Bakura}

{{Bakura to Ryou}}

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese"_

"**English"**

"_**Egyptian"**_

"Arabic"

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 3: Exhibitions**

_Last Time:_

Sensing that more questions were about to be asked of them, Bakura cleared his throat, drawing all attention at the table to himself. "I just recalled," He began, "that someone promised us some explanations." He glanced at Bill. "And I do believe it's time that we received them."

* * *

Bakura, King of Thieves, effectively ended all conversations at the table and caused an awkward silence to ensue. Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat and exchanged a guilty look with Tonks who looked just as uncomfortable next to Lupin (who was looking back and forth with suspicion). Unease radiated from every wizard at the table.

{{Awaken yadounishi. Our questions are about to be answered.}} Bakura mentally prodded his light to wake him up. Allowing him to listen into the conversation that was about to begin (another rare occurrence to Ryou). .

{I suppose that you want to keep control then?} He asked quietly. Bakura quelled the desire to roll his eyes.

{{Quiet hikari.}} Bakura mumbled back as Sirius cleared his throat and looked up and down the table before sighing and making eye contact with all three transfers (Bakura noted dully that the Pharaoh had taken control).

"Just what, exactly, do you want to know?"

"Why don't we start with 'where are we'?" Malik asked the question he had been asking repeatedly with a bit of irritation. Yami sighed at his lack of tact and Bakura really did roll his eyes this time.

"In addition, what is the Order of the Phoenix? Why were we brought in as late starters to this school in particular and why didn't the wizard schools in Japan and Egypt take us? And what was with all the secrecy bringing us here? What is so dangerous?" Bakura his questions to Sirius and noticed that Harry turned to face him eagerly as well. Huh, he would have to look into this curiosity.

"As you know, you are currently in London, England, in the headquarters of the Order the Phoenix. This was the only that Dumbledore deemed safe to bring you as he feels that you are in tremendous danger for reasons he said you would know but he wouldn't divulge to the rest of the Order." He gave them a cunning look. "The Order is a secret organization that was formed over fifteen years ago to fight Lord Voldemort," Half the table shivered at this name, "and we recently reformed it since he returned last year." Malik blinked curiously.

"What's up with all the nervous twitches when you said his name?" He looked up and down the table, a glint in his eye that most couldn't discern. It was Harry who spoke up first.

"When Voldemort first came to power, people were so afraid of him that they decided to stop saying his name. Most wizards and witches call him You Know Who or He-who-must-not-be-named." Malik cocked his head to the side.

"A name is a name. To fear the name only can increase the fear of the real thing." Bakura responded quietly. Harry had to smile at him, it was almost the same thing Dumbledore had said his first year.

"Who is the 'Lord Voldemort' and what did he do that was so terrible?" Yami asked Sirius. At this point, the atmosphere became tense and silent again as multiple eyes at the table flicked uncomfortably to Harry and back again.

"Voldemort officially rose to power about seventeen to eighteen years ago. He had spent his time since graduating from Hogwarts amassing a large group of followers, aptly name 'Death Eaters' who wished to assist him in purging the world of muggle-borns and non-pureblood witches and wizards. It was escalating into a mass genocide as hundreds of innocent people died each week, you see, once Voldemort decided to kill you, you died. Fifteen years ago he went after James and Lily Potter, two of my best friends." Bakura's eyebrow quirked and he glanced over to Harry.

"Your parents?" He asked gruffly. Harry nodded and his hand twitched up towards his forehead.

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry as well, but the killing curse backfired and hit Voldemort instead. Unfortunately, and for unknown reasons, he did not die but he wasn't actually alive either. Since then he has been haunting all of our steps, until last year when he was finally resurrected. We have reformed the Order in light of his return to try and face him and stop his reign, but, right now, he is eluding us." There was a contemplative silence before Malik spoke up.

"So… what does any of this have to do with us? Why were we brought here?" Remus cleared his throat.

"I think that I can answer that. Dumbledore said that all three of you possessed a special power that Voldemort could use to his advantage. I don't think that he knows about you three yet, but when he does find out you could be in a lot of danger. So we brought you here. He never did say what your power was, but he did say that you would tell us when you were ready and when you trusted us." All three exchanged glances.

"I believe that I can answer that. Dumbledore informed us that the three of you possessed a special ability, a special magic, that Voldemort could use to his advantage if he should ever capture you. Dumbledore alluded to the fact that Voldemort only knew about your powers but hadn't identified you yet, but when he finds out you will be in a lot of danger. So you were brought here to be under our protection. He refused to tell us your power and said that you could tell us when you trusted us enough to." All three exchanged glances.

"_**Do we tell them now, later, or never? And what do we tell them?"**_ Malik asked as he looked between the two spirits. Yami had allowed his eyes to glaze over briefly.

"_**If our ability to control the shadows can help them stop this war, then we should tell them. Not about the Tomb Robber and I, but about the realm only. We can help them." **_Bakura forcefully shook his head.

"_**I am not involving myself in one of your save the world schemes Pharaoh. It is not their business to know about our powers."**_ Malik got in between the two glaring spirits.

"_**Hey! Let's compromise here! We won't tell them all the powers of the shadows or all the powers of the items, just enough to give them an idea of what we can do. Does that work for everyone?"**_ Bakura snorted but agreed nonetheless and turned to face foreword.

"Our powers are rather…unique." He said, hiding his smirk.

"There is a very long story behind our powers." Yami took over from Bakura, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as though trying to remember (he had still not regained his past, so everything he knew was told to him by the Ishtars). "Five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt, a powerful Pharaoh ruled over the two kingdoms. According to history, which isn't all that accurate of this time due to the great gap of recorded history, due to the turmoil the plagued his kingdom, the Pharaoh allowed one of his priests to create the seven Millennium Items." Here Yami's brow furrowed and he opened his eyes as Bakura gritted his teeth.

"To create the items, a sacrifice of ninety-nine thieves was required. Here is where the story becomes muddled, the only thing anyone knows about the creation of the items is that there was only one survivor from the village that was sacrificed, a young boy." Yami stole a glance at Bakura, who looked ready to break something. He was glad all attention was on him for fear of curious questions being asked.

"And what does this boy have to do with the story?" Lupin asked shrewdly. Yami closed his eyes again.

"His role is significant later in the story. After the Pharaoh and his priests had defeated the evil that was threatening them, he had a son, an heir to the throne. As time went on, this prince ascended the throne and the boy from the village became a tomb robber and fostered a hate for the previous Pharaoh that transferred on to his son when he passed on." Here Yami paused again.

"Also during this time, the upper class of Egypt played games of great power known as 'shadow games' and the newest Pharaoh was known as a master of these games. The games themselves employed magical powers and strategy. These ancient gamers were known as shadow magicians or shadow masters and they drew their power from the shadow realm. When the prince ascended the throne, he was greatly respected because of his mastery of these games and ruled in piece for a few years."

"Once again, history becomes slightly muddled here. What we do know is that the boy from the village brought a great evil upon the world and the Pharaoh fought against him to save his people from the darkness. In the end, he sealed away the dark half of his own soul to banish the darkness and save his people." Here Harry interrupted him.

"What were these seven Millennium Items?" He asked curiously. Malik decided to answer.

"The Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Eye, Ankh, Scales and Necklace. Each item had their own special and specific power, many of which were never really identified." Harry nodded and Ron gave him a confused look.

"But what does any of this have to do with your powers? You never said what they were." Hermione and Bill nodded in agreement.

"We can all use shadow magic like the Pharaoh and Thief as well as call upon the Shadow Realm. We can call upon specific monsters to aid us as well as banish people to the shadow realm for eternity." Bakura answered, surprising both Yami and Malik. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And what grants you these powers?" Bakura gritted his teeth again, he really didn't want to grant these people access to such a tactical advantage, but pulled the Ring from beneath Ryou's shirt nonetheless.

"We each hold one of the Millennium Items ourselves. Mine is the Ring which belonged to the ancient tomb robber." Bill's eyes grew large and he leaned in closer to examine it.

"It's made of pure gold! I've seen that eye in tombs before…" Bakura nodded to him, pulling the Ring away slightly from Bill's searching gaze.

"Which items do you hold?" Tonks inquired looking at Yami and Malik, who was fingering the Rod in his pocket. Yami held up the Puzzle.

"I hold the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle."

"And I am the master of the Rod." Malik pulled the Rod out of his pocket.

"Is it possible for you to give us a demonstration of these powers?" It was Mr. Weasley who had spoken up this time. Yami bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully and exchanged glances with Malik and Bakura before finally nodding slowly.

"Malik?" Malik grinned mischievously and stood up, holding the Rod up in front of him and allowing the eye on the front to face Ron whose eyes went blank and clear. He opened his mouth to speak, but Malik's voice came out instead.

"The Rod gives me the unique power to control minds. It is a power that belongs only to the Rod. Other than that, it does pretty much the same as any other item." He dropped the Rod and Ron's eyes cleared. He blinked.

"What happened?" He muttered. Hermione gave him a soft pat on the back and said she would explain later. Bakura snorted and stood.

"Dark Necrofear, I summon you!" He called out in Ancient Egyptian as he held out her card and his Ring started to glow dully. The humanoid-like monster appeared from a blackish void that opened in the floor and bowed low before her master. Almost everyone present jumped.

"We can all summon monsters from the shadow realm, but it helps to have our Duel Monsters cards." Bakura flashed the card before them and dismissed Dark Necrofear back to the shadow realm. Everyone then looked expectantly at Yami. He stood up as well as the eye began to glow on his forehead and the shadows began to curl lovingly around his arms and legs.

"We can call the shadows to us at any time to protect ourselves. We draw our magical powers from them. I would allow you to see the realm itself, but only those who wield the shadows can enter without fear of death or madness." He told them as he gently released the shadows and they retreated sluggishly back to the realm, almost forlornly. Yami sat back down at the table with the others, a bit paler and his crimson eyes shining brighter than usual with excitement after feeling the embrace of the shadows.

Malik gave Yami a quick glance, but wrote off his excitement. Bakura looked up and down the table before chuckling in his mind.

{What is it yami?} Ryou asked curiously. Not much got the malevolent spirit in such a good mood.

{{Can you not see their faces? We have scared them greatly! Surely our powers aren't that terrible.}} Ryou saw what his dark was seeing with a worried expression donning his features.

{I hope we didn't frighten them enough to scare them away…} He muttered worriedly.

"Well then, I think that's quite enough excitement for one night. Off to bed! Ryou, Yugi, Malik, you can stay with Ron and Harry. We've added some extra beds and the room is fairly large. Your stuff should be there waiting for you." Mrs. Weasley said loudly as she stood up and began to usher her children (adopted children included) and the transfers up to their room. This drew the rest of the room out of their stupor and they all stood and stretched, wishing everyone else 'goodnight'. Malik, Yugi and Ryou followed Harry and Ron up the Kitchen steps and into the foyer and then up another staircase. Harry pointed out their room and the bathroom before joining Ron in walking up one more flight behind Hermione and Ginny promising to be down after wishing the girls goodnight.

{{Your turn yadounishi.}} Bakura muttered as he pushed Ryou out of his soul room and into control of the body. Malik shut the door and picked up his bag from where it rested at the foot of two bunk beds. Yugi yawned as he, too, took control of his body and Yami retreated to his soul room for the night. Ryou picked up his own suitcase and set it down on the empty bed.

"I call top bunk!" Malik announced loudly, propelling himself onto the top bunk of one of the beds. Yugi blinked tiredly before taking the other empty bottom bunk while Ryou simply laughed lightly at his friend.

All three quickly changed into their night clothes, Malik with his back to the wall should Harry and Ron enter (he wanted to keep this a secret). Ryou tried to get his suitcase in to some semblance of order as it's contents seemed to have shifted from the journey to London from Japan. Malik had simply tossed his back off the bed when he was done changing. Luckily he had closed it, but it still had random shirt sleeves and pant legs hanging out the side. Yugi still had his open on the bed, packing away all of his jewelry before pulling on his plain blue pajamas.

Malik had began a conversation on the latest Dueling Tech that Kaiba Corp. had come out with when Ron and Harry entered the room, Ron complaining loudly about women with Harry rolling his eyes in the background. It didn't take long for them to get changed and settle into their bunks like the transfers who had changed their conversation to rapid Japanese.

"Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances, thinking about the brief conversation with the girls upstairs and were about to begin grilling the three new students when they heard Mrs. Weasley at the bottom of the stairs coming to check on them. Ron bolted out of bed and turned off the light, shushing the other four and jumping back in his own bed. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps stopped outside their room before continuing up the stairs. Harry explained that Mrs. Weasley checked on them and Malik muttered something in Arabic before they heard her footsteps again and all decided that it would be better to just sleep. Ron looked over the side of the bed at Harry. There was something different about these three, and they were certain to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Two chapters in two days. Don't expect this a lot I'm afraid. The only reason I've had extra time for this now is because we got about six inches or more of snow on Saturday and we got Monday and Tuesday out (which is today) and then it sleeted today, so the roads are crap basically so no school tomorrow either.**

**Again, continuity problems if I haven't gotten to the next chapter when you read this.**

**This chapter wasn't wonderful and all of the revised ones will pretty much be the same way. When I begin actually writing the new chapters again, they will be much longer and much better, scouts honor.**

**Still looking for a beta if anyone's interested.**

**Happy Reading!  
****EdElricFan1001**

**Revised: February 3, 2010**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Trips

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! would I really be writing a story?**

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner/Soul mate (not in a lover type way, this isn't yaoi)

Yadounishi - Landlord

Mon Hitorio no Boku- Other me/My other self/My other half

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way)

Gomen Nasai- I'm sorry/very sorry

Ano-Umm

Daijoubou- I'm alright (also can be, if I'm not mistaken, are you alright)

Nani- What

{Ryou to Bakura}

{{Bakura to Ryou}}

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese"_

"**English"**

"_**Egyptian"**_

"Arabic"

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping Trips**

_Last Time:_

"Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances, thinking about the brief conversation with the girls upstairs and were about to begin grilling the three new students when they heard Mrs. Weasley at the bottom of the stairs coming to check on them. Ron bolted out of bed and turned off the light, shushing the other four and jumping back in his own bed. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps stopped outside their room before continuing up the stairs. Harry explained that Mrs. Weasley checked on them and Malik muttered something in Arabic before they heard her footsteps again and all decided that it would be better to just sleep. Ron looked over the side of the bed at Harry. There was something different about these three, and they were certain to find out what.

* * *

"Up and At'em! Rise and shine!" Fred and George shouted in unison as they bounded up the stairs and into the room shared by Harry, Ron, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. "Mum says that we're heading to Diagon Alley today, the booklists arrived earlier. So if you plan on eating breakfast this morning you had better move!" The two ran out of the room and up to the next landing to rouse the girls as five boys and teo irritable yamis rose from their slumber.

"Annoying sons of…" Ron mumbled, still in his sleep induced haze as he extracted himself from his maroon bed sheets and stumbled to the trunk at the end of his bed and blindly yanking out a pair of pants and a shirt. Harry was close to the same state, but more aware than Ron while all three transfers were still exhausted and having a rough time rising, even Malik who was almost in the same time zone and wasn't feeling the same affects as his companions.

{Good morning yami.} Ryou mumbled to his irritated other self as he, too, began to get dressed and ready. Bakura's only response was to grumble at him and minimize the link, supposedly to get more sleep. Ryou sighed. At least he wouldn't have to worry about scaring anyone for life this morning. Without missing a beat, Ryou tossed a pair of balled up socks at Malik who was still sleeping.

"Malik? It's time to get up." Malik muttered something incoherent to anyone who didn't speak Arabic and sat up in bed rubbing his lilac eyes and stretching. Stumbling down off the top bunk, almost on top of Yugi, Malik made a grab for his open suitcase, pulling out his normal midriff-showing purple tank top and black jeans. Sitting down on Ryou's bed, he pulled off his pajama shirt and yawned, falling back onto the bed. Across the room, Ron snickered.

"Tired are we?" He asked in a amused tone. He only answer was the one-finger salute from Malik and couple choice words about where Malik's foot would end up if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Ryou quickly apologized for his friends behavior, but the two wizards didn't seem to mind, both laughing outright.

Malik pulled on his shirt, carefully making sure his back was faced away from Harry and Ron, the last thing he wanted to deal with this morning was an explanation about his back.

"What is Diagon Alley?" Yugi asked from his perch on his own bed as he fastened on the various buckles, collars and assorted jewelry he was so known for wearing, the puzzle glittering on his chest. Malik was also pulling out many pieces of golden jewelry and pulling it on himself while digging for the rod under his pillow. After giving the two an odd look, it was Harry who finally answered them.

"It's a wizard shopping district. Completely closed off to regular people. It's where we'll go to get all of our school supplies." Ryou nodded thoughtfully as he pulled on the Ring over his white sweater. It would make sense that wizards would have their own private shopping centers.

{{Dagger.}} Bakura bluntly called from his soul room and Ryou immediately began to grab the belt that contained said dagger.

{Do we really need to bring one today? I trust these people, they seem like they will protect us.} Ryou remarked quietly as he, never the less, strapped on the belt. Bakura snorted from his soul room.

{{Well I don't. You are far too trusting Hikari. Grab an extra from the suitcase.}} Ryou sighed and knelt in front of his case opening it and retrieving his money bag and an extra pocketknife, managing the shift the contents and cause a small clatter when the various knives clashed together. Harry and Ron gave him a curious look while Malik simply raised his eyebrow to which Ryou shrugged. Malik should be used to Bakura's knife fetish by now. Straightening up he retrieved his trench from the foot of the bed and rested it over his arm.

"Ready?"

Yugi nodded to Ryou as they followed Harry and Ron out of the room and down the stairs. When the five arrived in the kitchen, it was in a state of slightly organized chaos. Almost the entire household, along with select members of the Order, were milling around and all were trying to make and/or get breakfast at the same time. Harry and Ron sat down at the table without a second's hesitation and each grabbed a piece of toast.

"Is it always like this?" Yugi asked over the din of voices, watching as Fred tripped and spilled a pitcher of orange juice all over the floor before pulling out his wand and putting it all back in the pitcher (looking back and forth guiltily as he did so) and set it on the table. Yugi made a mental note not to drink the orange juice that morning and grabbed a cup of tea instead.

Ron shrugged. "Sometimes. Can't have this many people in one place without it being this crazy right? But it's a bit worse than usual since mum wants to get in and out of Diagon Alley early today." Ginny commented from behind them, interrupting her brother and sitting down with a half-eaten piece of toast in her hand.

"I suppose that makes sense with everything that's going on right now." Ryou commented as Mrs. Weasley bustled over to them.

"Are you hungry, dears?" She asked, holding out a tray of toast with butter and jelly on the side. All five boys grabbed a few pieces and thanked Mrs. Weasley as she sat down the tray and hurried off to stop George from burning the skillet of eggs.

"I have the distinct feeling that this will be a long morning." Malik commented to his companions. The rest nodded and watched the chaos before them as they ate.

* * *

By the time that everyone had finished breakfast and was finally ready to go (per the specification of one Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody), it was already nearing ten in the morning and Mrs. Weasley was already more than frazzled. They had a fairly large group going which included all the Weasley's (minus Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie) Harry, Hermione, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Tonks, Lupin, Moody and a few un-introduced Order members. After the rather large group had exited the house, Moody and the other Order members dispersed, planning to go ahead of the group slightly to make sure the way ahead was clear, leaving the group in the capable hands of Tonks and Lupin. The walk to the crowded London Underground was short, but they attracted plenty of attention when they arrived as none of the wizards (short of Harry and Hermione) knew how to deal with 'muggle-money'.

In the end, it was Ryou and Hermione who bought the tickets, splitting the group in two as to not raise suspicion (Moody had not wanted Harry to be so exposed and had not let him assist). When the train had finally arrived, they had all squeezed in and had to hold onto the poles as it was currently standing room only. Malik, who was a private person, had pressed his back firmly against the wall and had flinched lightly whenever someone had fallen into him.

Bakura, on the other hand, had taken control away from Ryou for the duration of the ride and had glared at anyone who had come too close, fingering his pocketknife the entire time mumbling something about not being robbed by some thief who was no where near his own caliber while Yugi had thrown anxious glances between his two friends and had conversed with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

When they had finally reached their stop, Malik had been the first one off, taking huge lungful of air and visibly relaxing. The rest had followed quickly behind him, happy to be off the train as well.

"So… where to now?" Asked a curious Yugi as they stepped off the platform and onto the crowded streets.

"A little pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It's only a few blocks down the road from here. It's the entrance to Diagon Alley." Harry explained, looking over his shoulder. Yugi nodded. The large group attracted multiple stares and dirty looks as they made there way down the street what with Tonks' bright orange hair and Yugi's spikes, even Ryou was getting odd looks. Malik scoffed and commented that people in Domino were much more tolerant than the English (to which quiet a few people in the party gave him glares). Upon reaching the pub, the group hurried inside, relieved to be away from muggle London.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them all to the back of the shop and out into the alley in the back. The large group had to squeeze into the small space, Ron knocking over one of the dented trash cans. Lupin, who was at the front of the group, pulled out his wand and tapped one of the bricks and all three transfers watched as the wall reformed and opened up to Diagon Alley. All the wizards inside were wearing robes and hurrying quickly from store to store, none of them took time to stop and there was an air of nervousness and dread over the entire street.

The group quickly made their way down the street as Malik, Ryou, and Yugi looked at all the different shops with fascination. They sold everything here from broomsticks to owls. Ryou was so distracted that he didn't even notice the large white building they were heading towards until he had started up the steps.

"Where are we?" Ron sniggered at the awed look on his face.

"This is Gringrotts, the wizard bank. We're going to get you're money exchanged. The rest of us already have ours." Ryou nodded, but stopped short and blinked. There were ugly little creatures manning all the desks and scurrying about the bank. They looked rather like duel monsters and he had to blink a few times before he believed that he was actually seeing them.

"What the hell..?" Malik trailed off. Always so subtle.

"Those are goblins. They're dead cunning. You don't want to get on their bad side either." Malik remained wide-eyed while Yugi looked thoughtful, his eyes glazed over. They walked up to an empty teller and exchanged their money.

"Those are goblins." Fred whispered to him. George nodded and gave all three a serious look.

"They're dead cunning. You don't want to get on their bad side." Malik gave the creatures a contemplative look as they made their way to one of the Goblin tellers and exchanged their money in turn, not taking time to wait around.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Moody gathered them into a group.

"Alright. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George are going to go and get everyone's books with you four." He gestured to four of the five other Order members who nodded. "You six (he gestured to Harry, Ron. Hermione, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik) are coming with me, Tonks, and Remus to get robes and wands. You," he pointed to the other Order member, "You go and watch for any suspicious behavior and let me know immediately if you find anything. We'll meet up back here in two hours." The two groups went their separate ways, Tonks leading the way to Madame Malikin's while talking animatedly with Lupin.

{{What are we doing yadounishi?}} Bakura asked as he scanned the street through Ryou's eyes, as curious edge to his mind.

{Going to get robes and wands.} Ryou replied as he looked around the street.

{{This should prove interesting then.}} Ryou smiled slightly at his yami's words as they came to a stop outside the store. Moody and Lupin elected to stand watch outside while Tonks accompanied them in. Somewhere deep within the store a bell dinged and a bubbly voice called out a greeting and promised to be with them in a moment.

Another sneering voice cut in from the back of the shop. "Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter either. I don't know what I can really do to make it that much better, so I took out and changed a few parts and fixed some stuff. Let me know if you see anything OOC in here.**

**Sorta slow here too. Sorry for that.**

**Continuity issues. Just a reminder, if I haven't gotten to the future chapters yet then the characterization will be different.**

**Still looking for a beta if you're interested.**

**Happy Reading!  
****EdElricFan1001**

**Revised: February 13, 2010**


	5. Chapter 5: Wands

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning YGO or Harry Potter…**

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner

Yadounishi - Landlord

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way.)

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese"_

"**English"**

"_**Egyptian"**_

"_**Arabic"**_

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 5: Wands**

_Last Time:_

As they walked out of Gringrotts Mrs. Weasley turned to them.

"I'm going to take Ginny, Fred and George to get their schoolbooks. I'll grab yours as well. You six go and get robes and wands. We'll meet up in two hours at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Be careful." All six nodded and Harry, Ron and Hermione led Yugi, Ryou and Malik towards Madame Malikin's.

((Aibou? What exactly are we doing?))

(I think that they said something about getting wands and robes.) Yami smiled.

((This should prove interesting then.)) Yugi smiled.

Somewhere in the store a bell dinged, as the group walked in, a voice greeted them from farther ahead.

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

"Malfoy." Harry and Ron both muttered with the look of pure hatred on their faces. Ryou looked to see who had spoken to them. He couldn't quite understand why Harry and Ron acted mad about seeing the pale boy.

"The second hand shop is down the street, Weasley. Shouldn't you, Potter. The mudblood, and you're new gang of misfits be down there instead?" Malfoy said with a particularly malicious smirk on his face.

/He did NOT just say what I thought I heard him say, did he?/ Bakura asked, eyebrow twitching.

/I do believe he did./ Ryou replied. Within the blink of an eye, Ryou had been pushed into his soul room and Bakura was in charge.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ryou seemed to grow slightly. He also saw that his hair became much pointer and stood up more than before. The thing that was the weirdest was that his eyes changed from chocolate brown to a deep blood red. Harry blinked, regarding as a figment of his imagination.

"Would you care to tell me again what you just called me?" Bakura asked Malfoy in a highly sinister voice. Everyone turned to face him, all with different expressions.

Yugi had a slightly worried look for a second before Yami changed places with him. From there his look changed to slightly interested. Malik had the look of pure delight. The look in his eyes clearly said 'You are so about to be screwed!'. Ron's look was one of confusion. Harry and Hermione had calculating looks on their faces. Malfoy just smirked even more.

"I said that you were a group of misfits." Bakura almost growled. Slowly he put his hand in his pocket and drew out a pocketknife. He clicked it open and raised his head to look at Malfoy, an evil glint in his red eyes. Malfoy now was not looking quite as confident as he could have been, but was still smirking.

"Let me let you on to something boy. You don't mess with someone smarter than you, first off. Secondly, you don't mess with someone stronger than you. And lastly, you really don't want to mess with more than one person at a time. You're against six people incase you couldn't count. If I were you I would be more careful about who you messed with as well. You have absolutely no idea who you're up against." Bakura smirked back at Malfoy, stowing his dagger. With that, Bakura turned and walked right out of the shop and into the sunlight. Behind him Malik and Yami followed, leaving a confused Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"He's right Malfoy. You're goons aren't with you now. If he would have come at you with that dagger, then it would be over for you." Harry said before he, too, left the shop followed quickly by Ron and Hermione. Walking quickly, they saw that Ryou, Yugi, and Malik had not gone too far and were right outside the shop.

"I say that we get our robes later." Malik said with the hint of a smile on his face. Both Yami and Bakura had retreated to their soul rooms.

"I guess we should go and get our wands then." Harry said. Ryou nodded and let Harry lead the way to Olivanders. As they walked in, a bell tinkled in the background. They all had to crowd inside the small room.

"Ah. Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger. And three new students I see? Which of you would like to go first?" Yugi stepped foreword. "Hold out your wand arm."

(Which one is my 'wand arm'?) Yugi asked Yami who shrugged in his soul room.

((Try your right arm.)) Yugi held up his right arm and a tape measurer came up and starting measuring his arm by itself. Yugi gave it a funny look, but shrugged it off otherwise. Olivander brought out a dusty box and handed the wand inside to Yugi.

"Mahogany, ten inches, dragon heartstring." Yugi took it and looked at it. "Well give it a wave!" Yugi waved the wand and broke a vase sitting on the desk. "Nope. Definitely not."

Yugi went through fifty or more wands before Olivander got a funny look on his face. "I wonder…" He disappeared into the back of the shop and Yugi spared a look at his friends before he came back into the main room carrying a box. When he blew off the dust, Yugi clearly saw the Eye of Ra on the front. Inside the box were three amazing wands.

"These three wands were made back in ancient Egypt centuries ago." He picked up on that was all black with a deep gold inlaid. "This wand is made of a rare black Egyptian gold with a yellow gold inlaid. It is fourteen inches and has the feather of a Falcon, the Pharaoh's guardian inside." He handed it to Yugi, who felt an instant warmth through his body. Yami was pushed into power and the Eye of Ra glowed briefly on his forehead. Olivander nodded. "I do believe this is the one for you. Next?" Malik stepped foreword and one of the other wands mover slightly in its box. Olivander raised and eyebrow and picked it up.

"This wand is made of yellow gold with white gold inside. It is also fourteen inches exactly and has inside the tail hair of a Sphinx, the Tomb Guardians ally." Malik took it and smoke shot out the end forming the shape of a Sphinx in midair before disappearing. Olivander nodded again and Ryou stepped foreword and Olivander picked up the last wand in the box, which was quivering.

"This wand is made of white gold with a deep black gold inlaid. Inside is the scale of an ancient dragon. This one, like its companions, is also fourteen inches." Ryou took it and felt a rush of power as Bakura took his place. Fire shot out the end in the form of a dragon's snout and disappeared knocking Ryou back into control. Olivander had a very strange look on his face as they all pulled out their money sacks to pay for their wands. Olivander shook his head.

"_**No. You can keep the wands for free. You will need them… Pharaoh, Thief and Tomb Guardian." **_Yami and Bakura immediately took over their host's bodies and glared at Olivander, who bowed deeply. **_"There is no need to worry, your secret is quite safe with me."_**

"_**How are we to know that mortal?" **_Bakura asked snarling at him. Harry watched with awe. He had never seen shy little Yugi, or mellow Ryou act like this before. The conversation continued in the other language.

"_**How do we know that we can trust you?" **_Yami asked. Olivander smiled.

"_**I had a ancestor who worked in the palace. I have been waiting for you Pharaoh like my fathers before me. These wands have been waiting for you and your companions. They will serve you well."**_ Yami walked foreword and stared deeply into Olivanders eyes. He nodded and backed up.

"_**Thank you for waiting so long for us. We thank you greatly." **_Yami bowed his head slightly and Olivander bowed down low at the waist.

"_**Take care my Pharaoh. I will be here should you need me. I am forever your servant."**_


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning YGO or Harry Potter…**

Hikari - Light

Yami - Dark

Aibou - Partner

Yadounishi - Landlord

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way.)

/Ryou to Bakura/

//Bakura to Ryou//

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Japanese"_

"**English"**

"_**Egyptian"**_

"_**Arabic"**_

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 6: The End of the Shopping Trip**

_Last Time:_

"_**No. You can keep the wands for free. You will need them… Pharaoh, Thief and Tomb Guardian." **_Yami and Bakura immediately took over their host's bodies and glared at Olivander, who bowed deeply. **_"There is no need to worry, your secret is quite safe with me."_**

"_**How are we to know that mortal?" **_Bakura asked snarling at him. Harry watched with awe. He had never seen shy little Yugi, or mellow Ryou act like this before. The conversation continued in the other language.

"_**How do we know that we can trust you?" **_Yami asked. Olivander smiled.

"_**I had a ancestor who worked in the palace. I have been waiting for you Pharaoh like my fathers before me. These wands have been waiting for you and your companions. They will serve you well."**_ Yami walked foreword and stared deeply into Olivanders eyes. He nodded and backed up.

"_**Thank you for waiting so long for us. We thank you greatly." **_Yami bowed his head slightly and Olivander bowed down low at the waist.

"_**Take care my Pharaoh. I will be here should you need me. I am forever your servant."**_

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded the second that they had left the store. Yugi and Ryou were back in control as both Yamis had closed them off and neither could decipher their thoughts.

"Nothing happened." Malik said simply. Hermione shook her head.

"Of course something happened back there! You three are keeping something from us, and don't think we can't tell! Even Ron noticed!" Ron nodded then stopped.

"Hey!" Ron shouted when he figured out what Hermione had said. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other.

(Yami? I really need your help.) Yami's mind instantly joined with Yugi's when he heard his distress.

((What is it Yugi?))

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione are figuring it out. What do we do?) Yami thought for a second.

((Let me speak to Bakura for a second.)) Yugi gave up control and Yami looked over at Ryou.

"Ryou… may I…"

"Of course." Bakura took over for Ryou.

"Excuse us for a second.' Yami said to the trio and Malik. All four nodded. Yami and Bakura went to a dark and deserted corner beside the wand shop.

"What do you think we should do Bakura?"

"Well Pharaoh, I don't really know. I didn't think these wizards were intelligent enough to notice anything." Bakura replied in a sarcastic voice. Yami sighed.

"Well we can't tell them." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I don't really want to and, as much as I hate to admit it, I think that we can trust them. They also might need to know about this. Dumbledore already knows as well as the teachers at the school. Someone will spill the beans eventually and then we'll have to explain anyway. That or someone will discover us." Yami thought for a second.

"I don't know about this. It doesn't seem very wise. If we tell them at all, then it will need to be back at Grimmauld Place. Not here, there are too many people." Bakura nodded.

"So we've reached an agreement?" Yami bit his lip and then nodded.

They walked back over to the group and Malik gave them a questioning look.

"_**We've decided to let them in on our secret, but not until we get back to Grimmauld Place." **_Malik sighed and nodded.

"We can't talk about anything where we are now. You'll have to wait until later." Yami stated in a monotone. He really wasn't too pleased with the turn of events.

"But you will tell us?" Harry asked curiously. Bakura nodded and both he and Yami gave their control over to their Hakari's.

"Can we go and get our uniforms?" Malik asked already heading over to the robe shop down the street. The rest of the group followed behind them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards the back.

Walking into the store again, Madame Malkin ushered them to the back and pulled robes over all of their heads, Yugi's getting stuck in his hair, and started fitting them correctly and hemming them. Once they had gotten a few sets each, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried them out of the store. Ron stopped and checked his watch.

"We still have about twenty minutes left until we need to meet up with my mom. Why don't we get you guys a pet?"

Yugi smiled. "Why not?" Ron led the way and talked about all the weird animals (weird to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik that is) that the pet shop had. Opening the door they all stepped inside. Malik walked over towards the cats and looked at a very sleek light brown female. The sign on her cage said that she was from Egypt.

Yugi, on the other hand, made his way over to the different types of birds. His Yami joined him when they both saw a large falcon that was gazing at them intelligently. This bird was also said to be bred in Egypt.

Ryou watched his friends for a second and walked around the shop looking at various animals.

"_**Hello Thief." **_Ryou turned quickly with Bakura moving him out of control. All that he saw was an Egyptian Cobra. The snake seemed to smile at him.

"_**You're ancient are you not?" **_The snake nodded and looked at Bakura.

"_**And you are as well. We have met in a past life, though I doubt that you even remember me. You never actually saw me I don't think." **_Bakura looked at the snake for another second and then opened the cage he was in and allowed him to slither up his arm and around his neck. The cobra settled down nicely.

"_**I guess you wouldn't mind coming with me?" **_The snake gave him a look and nodded. **_"What is your name by the way?"_**

"_**Nehebkaw." **_Bakura went up to the counter and looked at the cashier. He dropped five galleons down on the counter. "Keep the change." He walked out of the shop stroking Nehebkaw and waited for Yugi, Malik, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all walked out a few minutes later. Yugi was carrying a large Falcon on his shoulder and Malik had a cat in a basket.

"A snake, Ryou?" Malik asked as he walked over. Ryou, now back in control, nodded.

"Yep. And you got a cat?" Malik grinned.

"Her name is Bast." Malik said reaching in and petting her and causing her to start purring and nuzzling his hand. Yugi stroked his new falcon.

"And your Falcon's name, Yugi?"

"Horus."

((Did you notice that all of our pets have Egyptian god's names?)) Bakura asked from his soul room.

(Malik is Egyptian, Yugi is harboring the soul of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and you're an Egyptian Tomb Robber. Plus Nehebkaw came with her name.) Bakura gave Ryou a confused look from his soul room.

((She?))

(Obviously.) Bakura opened his mouth to ask how but then closed it. He didn't want to know.

"Uh… guys? I don't think that they allow Falcons or snakes at Hogwarts." Harry said as he came out of the store.

"I'm sure that they will make an exception." Yugi said as he stroked Horus who had his eyes shut in bliss.

"Whatever. We need to go and meet my mom at Quality Quidditch Supply." Yugi gave him a funny look.

"What' s a 'Quidditch'?" He asked. Harry and Ron looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" Harry and Ron said with a huge surprised look on their faces. Yugi gave him a nod with a half scared look on his face. At that point, Harry and Ron gave a very detailed (you know how they are) explanation of Quidditch. Malik followed it with a look of excitement on his face. He later commented on how riding on a broom sounded a lot like riding on a motorcycle. Yugi and Ryou quickly became confused at the concept and had to have Hermione explain it to them slower while Malik talked to Harry and Ron.

When the group finally arrived at Quality Quidditch Supplies, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin, and Tonks were no where to be found. Harry and Ron eagerly went into the store with Malik following them after a look at Yugi and Ryou who had decided to wait outside with Hermione. It didn't take long for Mrs. Weasley to arrive, but it did take a while to get half of the group out of the store. After that difficult task was achieved, they continued the long (and tiring) journey.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had barely waited until they had unpacked everything that they had gotten at Diagian Alley before Hermione had come up to them.

"I believe that you promised us an explanation. Hermione said quietly causing Yugi, Malik and Ryou to stop packing their packing their trunks with their robes and books. Ryou stopped and quickly consulted with Bakura before answering.

"You're correct." He said looking over at Yugi who was talking with Yami. "It would be easier to tell everyone at once. Can you make sure everyone is in the kitchen?" Ryou asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione all left the room and headed down the stairs, ushering everyone into the kitchen on their way. Taking a deep breath, Ryou led Yugi and Malik out of the room and down the stairs. Entering the, now filled, kitchen, Sirius gave them a funny look.

"What's this all about?" He asked. Yugi choose to answer.

"Remember when you told us that Dumbledore said we could tell you that one thing only if we wanted to?" They all nodded. "Well…Harry, Ron and Hermione are figuring it out, so we decided to tell you instead of waiting." Sirius nodded and sat back, ready to listen. Ryou looked over at Yugi, who nodded. Ryou sat down next to Malik and allowed Yugi to tell the story.

"Five thousand years ago in Egypt a very young and powerful Pharaoh ruled over all Egypt. This is the story that I told you before with a few changes. The first story is all fact, but there is a little more." Everyone was hanging onto Yugi's every word. Yugi looked over to Ryou and Malik, both nodded in encouragement.

"To stop the Tomb Robber he sealed his soul away into the Millennium Puzzle and broke it apart. He sealed the Tomb Robber away into the Millennium Ring, thus brining peace back to Egypt. When I was eight, my grandfather brought me back the puzzle from a Tomb in Egypt. It took me eight years to put it together and when I did I released the soul of the Pharaoh. Ryou did the same with the Ring. And now we carry their souls in our bodies. They can both take over and do what they wish as well." Yugi finished and looked up. Everyone stared at him for a second.

Ron was the first to talk.

"You really expect us to believe that? If you really didn't want to tell us you should have just said so." Yugi looked slightly hurt for a second before Yami took over from him and gave Ron a piercing look with his crimson eyes. Bakura also gently took control from Ryou and stood up beside Yami.

"Foolish mortal! Do you even know who you're talking to?" Ron gave him a startled look.

"Yugi and Ryou?" He guessed. Yami shook his head.

"I'm not Yugi and Bakura is not Ryou by any stretch. We have told you the truth. I can not, nor will I try, to make you believe us." Yami said in his usual strong, commanding voice.

"But I can." Yami and Bakura turned towards the doorway where a very old man with a silver beard was standing.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

_**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning YGO or Harry Potter…**_

Hikari – Light

Yami – Dark

Aibou – Partner

Yadounishi – Landlord

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way.)

/Ryou to Bakura/

\Bakura to Ryou\

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Malik"_ (Over the phone), or the sorting hat.

"**Yugi"** (Over the phone).

"_Japanese"_

"_**Egyptian"**_

_**"Arabic"**_

_**New Places, New Faces**_

_**Chapter 7: Explanations**_

_Last Time:_

Ron was the first to talk.

"You really expect us to believe that? If you really didn't want to tell us you should have just said so." Yugi looked slightly hurt for a second before Yami took over from him and gave Ron a piercing look with his crimson eyes. Bakura also gently took control from Ryou and stood up beside Yami.

"Foolish mortal! Do you even know who you're talking to?" Ron gave him a startled look.

"Yugi and Ryou?" He guessed. Yami shook his head.

"I'm not Yugi and Bakura is not Ryou by any stretch. We have told you the truth. I can not, nor will I try, to make you believe us." Yami said in his usual strong, commanding voice.

"But I can." Yami and Bakura turned towards the doorway where a very old man with a silver beard was standing.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said in a surprised voice. Bakura took a long look at the man standing in the doorway. The only thing impressive about him was the length of his beard. He then scoffed. This was the wizard that the dark lord was afraid of? Ryou heard his Yami's thoughts and sighed. The old wizard walked into the room. Bakura stole a glance at Yami who had an odd look on his face. Dumbledore came to a stop in front of Bakura, Yami, and Malik. He then smiled.

"I've waited a long time to meet you." He said in a particular voice. "I hear you're even older than I am." Bakura raised an eyebrow. He then nodded.

"You mean these guys are telling the truth?" Ron asked loudly. The old professor's eyes never left those of the three new students in front of him. His smile did grow.

"Yes, they are telling the truth. What reason would they have to lie?" This part left Ron speechless.

"What other surprises do you have in store for us this year Albus?" Sirius asked with a smile.

* * *

/Yami? Hello! Are you awake?/ Bakura snapped himself out of his stupor and gave his full attention to his host who was become slightly irritated with him.

\Yes?\ Ryou gave an exasperated sigh.

/I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! Were you day dreaming again?/ Bakura shifted his eyes.

\No…\ Ryou sighed again and choose to ignore him.

/We're about to enter the Great Hall and be sorted. Try to stay awake here Yami./ Bakura yawned and nodded.

\Where is everyone else?\ Bakura asked surveying the hall through Ryou's eyes.

/All the first years went inside to get sorted. Someone will tell us when to come in./ Bakura nodded and sat on the bed in his soul room, deciding to wait patiently until they were called in. He only to sit down for a few minutes before the doors opened and a very short teacher beckoned for them to follow. Malik was first followed quickly by Yugi and finally Ryou.

Bakura had to admit that the Great Hall was amazing. The ceiling looked like the clear night sky and the Hall itself was garnished with the Hogwarts seal and over the table at the front of the room where Dumbledore sat. Over each separate table was a different banner with an animal on it. They stopped at the front of the hall and they all looked at the old battered hat that sat on a small stool. A cross teacher stood in front of them and cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, come up to the front, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

\So the hat tells us where we go? Interesting…\ Ryou chose to ignore his Yami and paid attention to the teacher who had opened a small scroll.

"Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou gulped and walked up and sat on the stool as the teacher put the hat on his head.

"_Two souls in one body? I've never seen thins before."_ Ryou stiffened as a voice that was not Bakura's echoed in his head. Bakura growled from his soul room.

\Who are you?\

"_I am the Hogwarts sorting hat. I go through your mind and tell you where you belong."_

\Well, only sort Ryou then. Stay out of my part of our mind!\ Bakura snapped at the hat who chuckled.

"_Very well spirit! You're very shy, and caring. You worry about your friends when you think they might be in danger. Ah! And you sharp witted as well! Ravenclaw would suit you well. Not Hufflepuff, you're too courageous for that. Slytherin might also be a good choice. But I think the best house for you would be…_ Gryffindor!" The hat shouted the last word out loud and Ryou took off the hat with relief. With a small smile, he walked over to the table that was cheering the loudest and sat next the Harry to watch his friends be sorted.

"Ishtar, Malik."

Malik confidently walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. The whole room sat in silence for a second and then…

"Gryffindor!" Malik took off the hat and sauntered over to Ryou with a triumphant look on his face and sat down next to Ryou.

\I would have thought Malik would be in Slytherin…\ Bakura thought and Ryou laughed in his mind.

"Mouto, Yugi."

Yugi timidly walked foreword and placed the hat on his head. The hat had hardly been on his head for a second before it shouted "Gryffindor!"

Yugi took off the hat and walked over to sit across from Ryou and Malik and next to Hermione who gave him a proud smile. Everyone started talking when the food appeared on the plates in front of them. Malik took no time to ask questions, and dug in to whatever vegetarian friendly food was the closest. Yugi and Ryou took their time eating and talked quietly to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Did the hat judge your Yami's as well?" Hermione asked as she pulled green beans onto her plate.

"No. Bakura told the hat it needed to stay out of his mind and only judge mine." Yugi nodded his head.

"The hat found out who Yami was and didn't even bother to look at my mind. Once he found out he was a Pharaoh he put us here." Harry swallowed.

"That's odd. The sorting hat is usually very through." Hermione nodded. Just then the desert melted away and the hall slowly grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up in front of the hall.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students – a few of our older students ought to know by now too." Ryou saw Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange knowing smirks.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ryou joined in with the unenthusiastic applause for the new teacher, but did not fail to notice the panicked looks Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch team will take place on the-"

Dumbledore broke off and Ryou looked over to Umbridge who had made a soft coughing sound. From the looks the students were giving, this had never happened before. Dumbledore wore a strange look for a second, but sat down quickly and gave Umbridge his undivided attention. Ryou did not give her the same respect.

/It doesn't seem like this has ever happened before./ Ryou said to Bakura who had remained quiet for quite a while.

\I have to agree with you. That woman is foul! She even looks like a toad, don't you think?\ Ryou had to stop himself from snorting at what Bakura said. The woman really did look like a toad and as she spoke, she became more toad like. By this time Umbridge had neared the end of her speech and Ryou decided to listen to the last of it.

"Let us move foreword, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She now sat down, but Ryou was paying attention to Bakura instead.

\Did you happen to catch what that meant?\

/No./

\It means that the ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts and they sent Umbridge to do their dirty work.\

/How did you gather that?/

\Simple. I listened. And then Hermione just said the same thing.\

Everyone stood up as Dumbledore dismissed the hall. Ryou absently followed Hermione and Ron to the common room. Yami motioned Ryou and Malik to follow him and they all three headed upstairs to the room that had their names along with Harry, Ron's and three other boys name. Once making sure the coast was clear, Ryou let Bakura have control and sat back in his soul room to watch the conversation.

"So Pharaoh, what have you got on your mind?" Malik asked as he sat down on the bed that had his trunk in front of it.

"You all understood what Umbridge said, correct?" The other two nodded. "We need to be careful around her. She has the resources to find out our secret." Malik smiled.

"If she does then I can always wipe her mind." He said, pulling out the rod in the process. Bakura shook his head.

"That might not be the best idea. We can only use that one as a last resort." Yami opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards their room.

"We'll continue this later." He gave up control to Yugi and Bakura did the same with Ryou. Malik walked to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas as Harry burst into the room with Ron behind him.

* * *

**_A/N: Yep. I've decided to stay. I fixed the problem. It was quite easy to fix, actually, when school was out and I didn't have any stress anymore. That's the whole problem guys: stress. It's gone now and summer has started, so I should be able to get out another chapter soon._**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Kelekiah Galadrian, Darth Reaper, Mei1105, Knight25, Wild Dragon's Breath, and t recorder.**_

_**You guys are the reason I decided to finish, so thanks for the wonderful reviews!!**_

_**Thanks again and please review!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Joys of First Days Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own YGO or Harry Potter.**

Hikari – Light

Yami – Dark

Aibou – Partner

Yadounishi – Landlord

Mon Hitorio no Boku – Other me

Baka - Idiot (Don't know if I'll use it, but it's here any way.)

/Ryou to Bakura/

\Bakura to Ryou\

(Yugi to Yami)

((Yami to Yugi))

"_Malik"_ (Over the phone), or the sorting hat.

"**Yugi"** (Over the phone).

"_Japanese"_

"_**Egyptian"**_

"_**Arabic"**_

**New Places, New Faces**

**Chapter 8: The Joys of First Days**

**Part 1**

_Last Time:_

"So Pharaoh, what have you got on your mind?" Malik asked as he sat down on the bed that had his trunk in front of it.

"You all understood what Umbridge said, correct?" The other two nodded. "We need to be careful around her. She has the resources to find out our secret." Malik smiled.

"If she does then I can always wipe her mind." He said, pulling out the rod in the process. Bakura shook his head.

"That might not be the best idea. We can only use that one as a last resort." Yami opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards their room.

"We'll continue this later." He gave up control to Yugi and Bakura did the same with Ryou. Malik walked to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas as Harry burst into the room with Ron behind him.

* * *

"Harry, you have to ignore him! Seamus is an idiot!" Ron pleaded with Harry as he changed angrily into his pajamas. Ignoring the violent headache that was starting, Harry sat down on his bed and seethed while glaring at a still spluttering Ron.

"Trouble boys?" Harry looked over at Malik who had his shirt off and was digging through his trunk again for the correct bed shirt. The tattoo on Malik's back was easy to see even in the dim light of the dormitory. Harry took a long look at the symbols. From what he could tell, they looked like Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Malik stood and put the shirt on, looking at Harry and waiting for his response.

"Not really. Just an idiot who told me that I was a liar and crazy. Apparently it's my fault that his mother told he couldn't come back to Hogwarts this year and that I was responsible for the fight that followed."

"Was it because of the whole thing with Voldemort returning last year?" Ryou asked ignoring a shudder from Ron and a hiss as he told Ryou to 'not use that name!'.

Harry nodded. "They'll all realize that we were right in the end. I just wish that they could understand now."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. As long as you know that the Order believes you; and you have Dumbledore on your side as well. Just don't worry about it. Ignore any comments and just know that we're all here for you." Yugi said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling. Harry smiled back. He didn't quite know what it was about Yugi, but he seemed to be able to make everyone feel better.

"You're right Yugi." Harry said as he heard Ron sigh from across the room, thankful that he wouldn't have to do this pep talk. He also heard someone close to Ryou's bed mutter something about a 'midget with too many friendship speeches'. This caused a heavy huff from Yugi, who Harry realized was not really Yugi, but Yami.

"We _do not_ use friendship speeches Thief. We were simply trying to make Harry feel better."

"Really? That sounds kinda like the speech you give Joey every time he duels. And it's reminiscent of the 'heart of the cards' speeches you always come up with when dueling Kaiba."

"Better take a seat boys, this ones going to be a dozy." Malik said in an oddly cheerful voice as he sat down next to Harry and started moving his head back and forth between Bakura and Yami as if he were watching a tennis tournament as they threw banter back and forth.

"Do they do this often?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Harry as well. Malik nodded his head with a wild gleam in his eye as the match went up in volume and changed from English to Arabic to Japanese and finally to Ancient Egyptian as they spirits cursed each other and pointed fingers and waved their arms. "What are they saying?" Ron asked, a confused look adorning his face as he alternated watching Yami and Bakura yell at each other and Malik's facial expressions.

"Well the Pharaoh just said something along the lines of Bakura being a 'worthless excuse for a thief and a dirty street rat' and Bakura responded with 'at least I'm not a good for nothing Pharaoh with out any memories' and now they've entered a glaring match that will most likely last a good while." Indeed Yami and Bakura were glaring daggers at each other.

"You mean Yami hasn't got any memories at all of his past life?" Harry asked, he had figured that Yami had at least some memories. At this statement Bakura's smirk grew wicked ad he gave Yami a taunting look that sent shivers down the spines of those who did not know Bakura as well as Yami, Yugi, Malik and Ryou.

"He doesn't have _any_ memories. I could tell you stories about him that would even make his pointy hair curl." At this Yami growled and lunged foreword, grabbing the front of Bakura's pajama shirt and snarling something at him in Ancient Egyptian that made Bakura snarl and tackle Yami to the floor, the end result being both of them wrestling and cursing each other.

"Enough!" Yugi finally shouted as he pushed Yami from control. Ryou did the same and they both stood up.

"Sorry you had to see that. They really only get on each other's nerves that bad every few months. We usually let them argue it out, but neither one of us could foresee it going quite that far." Ryou said as he straightened his shirt. He was blushing profusely. Bakura had managed to, once again, embarrass him in front of his friends. He was _so_ going to have a talk with the Spirit of the Ring later. Yugi nodded vaguely and Harry realized from the blank look on his face that he was talking to Yami at the moment. A long awkward silence followed that involved Ron trying to advert his eyes, and Ryou shifting from on leg to the next with a guilty look on his face. Malik, who didn't seem to mind awkward silences at all, hummed and polished the end of his rod with his sleeve. Trying to change the conversation Harry asked:

"What's with that tattoo Malik? It looked like it was hieroglyphs." At this question, all eyes turned to Malik as he went from humming to nervously picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"It's just a tattoo. Nothing more, nothing less." With that Malik dropped the topic. Unfortunately for him Ron could not really tell that the conversation was over and continued on.

"But what does it say? It has to say something." Yugi had come back by now and was watching Malik to see how he would respond, Ryou was biting his lip and Malik had his hair covering his face. He stood slowly and went to his bed.

"It says nothing of importance to you." And with that he got into his bed and closed the curtains with a bit of unnecessary force. Yugi gave them a weak smile before reverting back to the concentrated look he had before, and went to bed as well. Ryou muttered a quick 'goodnight' and went to his own bed. Ron looked at Harry with a look that plainly said _'What was that about'_.

* * *

"Aibou! Please listen to me! I really didn't mean it!"

"What do you mean _'you didn't mean it'_? It sure looked like you meant it to me!" Yugi fumed as he sat with his back against his soul room door. Now that everyone had gone to bed, he could concentrate more thoroughly on the argument at hand. Yami pounded vainly on the other side of the door, desperate to fix things with Yugi.

"You know how Bakura and I can get! We can't help ourselves sometimes!"

"Can't help yourselves! I thought that you would have enough common sense to leave Bakura alone! Ignore him!" Yugi heard Yami sigh softly and slide to the ground on the other side of the door, his back to Yugi's.

"You're right. Of course you're right! It was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Will you accept my apology?" Yugi thought for a second and, through his mind link, felt Yami tense up. He then stood up quickly and opened the door, causing a stunned Pharaoh to fall over into the room, in a highly undignified position I might add, and stare up at Yugi.

"You should know that I can't stay mad at you Mon Hitorio no Boku. I forgive you, just don't ever do it again. And please try to ignore what Bakura says. Don't let him get under your skin." Yami smiled and took the hand that Yugi offered him and pulled himself up, smiling at his light.

"I shall do my best Aibou. Now, you have school in the morning and I do not feel like dragging our tired body around all day while you sleep snugly in here. So go to bed!" Yami scolded playfully. Yugi laughed.

"Yes mother."

"I shall see you in the morning Hikari."

With that, Yugi returned from his soul room and snuggled into the blankets on his bed, the warm reassurance of the Puzzle about his neck.

* * *

The next morning, Seamus dressed and was out of the dorm in record time… even after the sock incident.

"I swear, Harry! It wasn't I who put itching powder in all of Seamus's socks!" Malik had sworn when he had stopped cackling long enough to talk (which took awhile due to the fact that he couldn't breath). Harry doubted that it was true, and didn't really think it was the best idea. But it sure made him feel a heck of a lot better. In fact, Ron was still chortling about it when they met Hermione in the common room ten minutes later.

"What's so funny?" She had asked Yugi when neither Ron nor Harry could answer her.

"Malik put some sort of itching powder in Seamus's socks. He jumped around the room all morning trying to get the stuff off. It must have been a magical brand though, it didn't wash away." Malik let out another cackle.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't me! It had to have been the Thief King over here. He's the stealthy one." Bakura switched places with Ryou.

"Don't even _think_ about dragging me into this Tomb Keeper. I had nothing to do with it." Ryou took over.

"I can attest to that. He was locked in his soul room all night. He wouldn't have been able to get out." Ryou said with a very Bakura-like smirk.

Ron had then decided that he was hungry, and all but dragged everyone out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Hermione was all too happy to help, she wanted to get her class schedule, you see. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou just tried to memorize the way to get down to the Great Hall. There were so many twists and random corridors and stairways that weren't even stairways to begin with! Malik got caught in a trick stair and cursed so colorfully in Arabic that even those who didn't speak Arabic blushed. While he wrestled his way out, refusing any help, and threatening to send the whole 'bloody staircase' to the shadow realm, Bakura laughed madly until; finally, Yami yanked him out. Malik was still muttering curses when they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry hadn't even finished pouring his pumpkin juice into his goblet when Angelina had marched up to him. "Hi, Angelina." Harry had said when she had stood in front of him.

"Hi. Good summer?" She had asked briskly, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one." Harry said, shooting her a grin. Angelina continued.

"Yeah, well, we need a new keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five and I'd like to have the whole team there. Then we'll be able to see how the new person will fit in."

"No problem." Harry had answered. She smiled at him and left the table.

At this point, the regular hoard of owls dropped in to the hall, making their way to their owners. Horus landed on Yugi's shoulder and clicked his beak until Yugi handed him a piece of sausage, which he ate quickly before asking for more. Yugi pet the bird while giving him another piece, muttering to him in Egyptian. Hermione took the paper from the owl that landed in front of her, ignoring the funny look Ron gave her as he tried to swallow his large mouthful of eggs.

"What are you still getting that for?" Harry asked, confused, as Hermione placed a Knut into the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I don't even bother with it anymore. It's a load of rubbish anyway."

"What is it? A wizard newspaper?" Yugi asked looking at the cover of the, now open, paper in Hermione's hand. Ron nodded and read over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's kinda nice to know what the enemy is saying." Hermione responded to Harry. She continued to read for the remainder of breakfast and then emerged from reading. "Nothing. There's nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything." Hermione took the schedule that McGonagall offered her and handed Harry, Ron, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik theirs. Ron groaned when he got the chance to read what classes they had.

"Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish that Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…" Ron complained as the others looked over their schedules.

"Do mine ears deceive me? Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?" Fred asked as he sat down beside Harry and George slid in between Yugi and Ryou. Ron shoved his schedule into Fred's nose.

"Look what we've got today! That's the worst Monday I've ever seen!" Fred looked over the schedule with a mock serious look on his face before he passed it onto George who soon adopted the same look.

"That's a fair point you have there little bro'. You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

Ron looked at Fred with a suspicious look on his face before taking the bait, "Why's it so cheap?"

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," George offered as he helped himself to a kipper. Malik got a wicked grin on his face and looked over at Bakura who had taken over Ryou's body and had adopted the same look when he caught Malik's eye. This exchange did not go unnoticed by the others, as they were all soon staring at Malik and Bakura who were on the verge of cackling. Fred and George looked eagerly at the two, hoping to get in on whatever they were surely scheming. Yami had taken over from Yugi and was giving the two a wary look, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

"Exactly how much did you say those nosebleed things were?" Malik asked, feigning innocence and failing considerably, as he looked at Fred and George who soon caught on to what they were planning as well.

"If you plan to use them as a detrimental force in the life of someone that we all despise, free." Malik and Bakura exchanged triumphant smiles.

"We'll take the whole lot of them then. We might need assistance though if you're willing to help…" Yami rolled his eyes as Bakura finished his answer and relinquished control back to Yugi.

"So, when do classes start?" Yugi asked Hermione, who was shaking her head at the antics of her friends.

"Soon. We should probably get going, we have History of Magic first." She stood up from the table and walked through the Great Hall and out the door, heading to the stairs that would lead her to the History of Magic classroom. Yugi looked back towards Harry and Ron as they waved goodbye to Fred and George who were also heading towards their first class. Harry and Ron stood up from the table and picked up their bags before looking at the exchange students who had followed their example.

"The History of Magic room really isn't that far away," Ron told Yugi, Ryou and Malik as they slowly headed out of the hall as well. "Hermione just likes to get to her classes early for some reason. We might as well have stayed in bed; all we do is sleep in History of Magic anyway…" Ron trailed off as they climbed up the stairs en route for their first class of the day.

* * *

By the half way point of History of Magic, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura all had to agree that it was the most boring class they had ever been unfortunate enough to sit through in their entire life and all were either asleep or dozing. The ghostly professor, Binns, however, failed to notice that he had lost his entire class, save Hermione, to black abyss of their dreams and fantasies.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of their first class, the students were shocked from their sleep and rushed to shove their books into their bags and rush away from the History of Magic room before they were caught under it's sleeping spell again. Hermione gave Harry, Ron, Yugi, Ryou and Malik disapproving looks from the doorway where she waited for them.

"How would it be," Hermione began when they had finally scurried over to her, "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" Ron looked shocked for a second but then covered the look.

"We would fail our O.W.L.s, and you wouldn't be able to live with that on your conscience Hermione." Hermione huffed at him and continued walking towards the dungeons where their Potions class was held. Malik let out a yawn and quickened his pace so that he could talk to Harry.

"What's with her?" He asked, letting out another huge yawn and rolling his shoulders.

"She doesn't like it when we fall asleep in class. It's not like History of Magic matters anyway. We've been learning about giant wars since our first year here." Harry told him as they went down the last staircase to the dungeons. "But if you thought Binns was bad, wait until you meet Snape." And with that, they entered the Potions classroom.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't really that great. This chapter is late due to my AP English 3 class and my US History Honors class. During this last semester, I haven't gone a week without having to do some sort of project. But our exams our next week so we don't have any homework or projects so I'm able to write again and update. **_

_**Speaking of updates and writing, I'm in search of a Beta reader, because, if you haven't noticed, this story needs some serious work. I need to apologize for the beginning of this chapter; I re-wrote it five or six times and none of them worked. I need anyone who reviews to please tell me what to fix on that section so I can come back through and rewrite it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They are:**_

_**Kaeleer's Heart, Kelekiah Galadrian, Knight25, t recorder, Silver and Gold Make Bronze, Wild Dragon's breath, Helen the 2**__**nd**__**, and KylieLeane. **_

_**You guys are so amazing!**_

_**I'm hoping to have a new chapter out before the 15**__**th**__**, but that might not happen. **_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Ciao! **_

_**EdElrricFan1001**_


End file.
